Etoiles
by Flamyoi
Summary: [The GazettE : Uruha X Aoi] Uruha est un jeune styliste qui peine à se faire reconnaître dans le milieu de la haute-couture, malgré la qualité et l'originalité de ses créations. Il se bat de toutes ses forces pour s'en sortir, jusqu'au jour où Aoi, l'une de ses idoles de jeunesse, vient lui proposer un marché qui pourrait leur apporter ce qu'ils cherchent. Mais à quel prix...?


_Bonjour! Chose promise, chose due. Voilà enfin mon one-shot, Etoiles. Si je me souviens bien, je l'ai commencé fin 2013, après avoir vu un reportage sur la préparation d'un défilé de haute-couture à la télévision. Il était donc temps de le terminer. Il est assez long parce que j'ai essayé de bien planter le décor avant que les choses deviennent intéressantes et qu'ensuite les personnages ont pris le contrôle. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Le jeune homme avait le regard perdu dans le vide depuis de longues minutes, la main tenant le pinceau en suspension au-dessus de son esquisse, lorsqu'il sut soudainement quelles couleurs il devait utiliser. La robe monochrome se para alors d'une douce teinte châtaigne, qu'il estompa pour créer un dégradé. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière avec son pinceau, déposant un peu de couleur sur son front au passage.

Il était près de deux heures du matin et seule une lampe de chevet éclairait la longue table à tréteaux sur laquelle il travaillait. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés, avec les pointes blondes et un visage fin. Il était bras nus et son tee-shirt trop large baillait à l'encolure. Il attirait indéniablement le regard, déjà par son physique avantageux et ensuite par son air concentré.

Après un énième coup de pinceau, il poussa un léger grognement et repoussa avec toute la douceur possible son bloc sur la table.

Il pouvait dormir, maintenant.

Il éteignit la petite lampe et se rendit à tâtons dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur le futon et s'endormit comme une pierre. Le sommeil était trop fort pour lui à cet instant.

[...]

Il séveilla aux petites heures du matin, quand les premières lueurs de laube envahirent sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux et saccorda trois secondes dadaptation à la lumière avant de se lever, titubant un peu. Son corps estimait que quatre heures de sommeil n'étaient pas suffisantes.

Mais quoi que son corps en pense, la date du défilé ne changerait pas; pas plus que les modèles qu'il devait y présenter et qui n'étaient toujours pas terminés.

Ça faisait trois ans que lui, Takeshima Kôyô, avait terminé ses études de stylisme dans une école réputée de la capitale nippone, et pourtant, rien ne fonctionnait. Au début, dans le domaine de la haute-couture, on l'avait regardé avec un certain intérêt. Mais les créations qu'il avait présenté par la suite avaient été jugées « exubérantes », « incompréhensibles » ou encore « trop modernes ». Il ne s'était pas laissé démonter par les critiques, bien que ses chances d'être un jour reconnu sans changer de style soient bien minces.

C'est pourquoi, à cette période de l'année où les gens normaux profitent du beau temps pour sortir ou se reposer, lui travaillait sans relâche. Il lui restait moins de deux jours pour terminer de dessiner ses modèles, après quoi il devrait se mettre à la réalisation, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir les achever à temps.

Après un passage éclair dans la salle de bain, il reprit position sur son tabouret, le bloc posé sur les chevilles. Il observa longuement la robe qu'il avait terminée la veille. Pour se repérer, il nommait ses créations.

Parce qu'il était un peu rêveur, aussi.

La dernière portait le nom d'Aki no asa, Un matin d'Automne. Elle se composait d'un corset brodé ivoire, serré sur le côté par des lacets couleur châtaigne. Une bande de dentelle partait du creux de la poitrine, pour finir à la couture du corset. Le bas superposait trois jupons relevés, représentant un dégradé de brun, le plus foncé étant semblable aux lacets du corset. Le modèle était assez simple, peut-être un peu trop de son point de vue à lui, pourtant il fallait que ça plaise, alors il devait faire des concessions.

Il y avait également Saku, Floraison. Taillée près du corps dans un tissu vert pâle, elle s'évasait à partir des genoux et formait comme une corolle en touchant le sol. Les manches, de la même façon, étaient moulantes jusqu'au coude et s'élargissaient au fur et à mesure. L'une était vert sapin, et l'autre beige, créant un certain contraste. Il rectifia l'encolure, couvrant une épaule et dégageant l'autre, à limage du tee-shirt informe qu'il portait en ce moment.

Satisfait de ses deux premières créations, il tourna la page pour admirer la troisième, son chef-duvre. Il l'aimait tant, sa Sweet Doll of Snow... On voyait clairement ses idées délirantes avec cette simple robe.

Le haut était à manches trois-quarts, long jusqu'aux coudes, avec un col en V qui plongeait jusqu'au creux de la poitrine. Le tout se poursuivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il était taillé dans un tissu blanc neigeux, mais transparent. Une bande de velours opaque cachait le strict minimum de la poitrine, et semblait enrouler le buste, sinueuse comme un serpent. Elle passait sur le ventre, la poitrine, remontait sur la clavicule, partait dans le dos, et entourait enfin le bassin. Elle couvrait l'intimité, de façon légère, un peu provocante.

Le tissu transparent s'arrêtait donc à mi-cuisse, et y étaient cousus, comme pour former une cape, des dizaines de bandes de tulle, sur lesquelles étaient brodés des perles et sequins blancs nacrés. L'effet était saisissant, à la limite de l'indécence, mais c'était son style, celui qu'il avait toujours rêve de produire.

Cette fois-ci, il espérait vraiment que ses modèles seraient appréciés et son talent reconnu. Il avait déchanté quand, après être sorti de son école avec les félicitations et de très bonnes recommandations, il avait reçu de telles critiques par les médias et les gens de son milieu.

Il prit une douche et se maquilla soigneusement. Lorsqu'il restait chez lui, son apparence n'avait pas d'importance, mais aujourd'hui il sortait, alors il devait être impeccable. Pour sa tenue, il opta pour un débardeur noir à moitié transparent et une veste de costume de la même couleur, sur laquelle il avait rajouté des rubans de dentelle araignée blanche. Avec ça il enfila un pantalon moulant noir, taillé dans une étoffe soyeuse. Il replaça quelques mèches, aspergea ses cheveux de laque, enfila une paire de chaussures et sortit de chez lui en fermant à clé.

Maintenant qu'il avait ses robes, il allait falloir qu'il trouve des mannequins pour les porter, et ensuite il les réaliserait. Seul, il n'en avait que trois, et puis il avait encore le temps s'il réduisait ses nuits ! Malgré le peu de succès qu'avaient eu ses premiers modèles, l'une des jeunes femmes lui avait affirmé avoir adoré la robe qu'elle avait porté, et lui avait laissé sa carte au cas-où. Kôyô en avait été touché, même si pour lui c'était presque normal que ça lui plaise, étant donné l'amour qu'il avait mis dedans. Les autres étaient juste trop aveugles et trop bêtes pour le remarquer.

Si Yumi était toujours d'accord, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en trouver deux. Tandis qu'il arpentait les rues bondées de Tôkyô d'un pas alerte, il réfléchissait aux détails, la coiffure et le maquillage qui iraient le mieux avec ses futures créations.

Tout perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était, il ne s'aperçut pas de tout de suite qu'il avait atteint son objectif. Cette petite boutique ne payait pas de mine et pourtant... C'était une mine d'or. Il était déjà venu un nombre incalculable de fois, pour acheter du tissu ou simplement s'imprégner des motifs et des couleurs. L'inspiration venait parfois de cette manière. Après ce brassage, il lui suffisait de se retrouver devant son bloc pour créer une nouvelle robe. Il était comme ça, Kôyô.

Il entra dans la boutique, somme toute assez modeste par sa taille, et se dirigea directement vers le coin qui l'intéressait après avoir salué l'employé de caisse. Kôyô passa presque tendrement sa main sur le premier rouleau, une pièce bleue pâle, brodée de sequins irisés qui formaient des papillons. Ça, il préférait le faire lui-même. Ce n'était qu'en cas d'extrême urgence – et encore – qu'il achetait le tissu déjà brodé.

Mais il fallait reconnaître quil était joli, celui-là. Il secoua doucement la tête, ce qui fit voleter ses cheveux fins. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il se remit en tête les différents tissus qu'il lui fallait.

Se baladant un peu au hasard, il tomba en arrêt devant un tissu, et en déroula une pièce afin de juger de sa qualité. L'ivoire n'était pas aussi fade que du blanc basique. Exactement ce qu'il faudrait pour le corset. Kôyô passa la paume de sa main sur le dessus du tissu, savourant sa douceur. Il trouva ensuite coup sur coup les lacets et une des couleurs de la jupe. Il reviendrait plus tard pour le reste, il savait de toute façon qu'il ne trouverait pas tout en une fois.

Il passa deux heures dans la boutique et avait le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il ressortit. Il rentra chez lui sans faire de détour, malgré le magnifique soleil qui incitait à pointer son nez dehors. Il était un oiseau de nuit, de toute manière. Les étoiles l'intéressaient bien plus que le soleil et il était prêt à tout pour qu'elles s'affichent dans les yeux des spectateurs de ses défilés.

Son appartement était calme, comme d'habitude. Il vivait seul depuis qu'il était entré à l'école de stylisme. Alors que la plupart des couturiers débutants s'entourent dès leurs débuts, parfois par leur famille, des amis, ou même des stylistes déjà établis, Kôyô faisait tout par lui-même. Il avait quitté le domicile familial en province pour rejoindre Tôkyô à l'âge de dix-neuf ans et même si sa mère avait sur le moment mieux pris son départ que son père, sa fidélité l'avait fait se ranger du côté de son mari plutôt que de celui de son fils.

Et côté ami, c'était un peu le désert. Il avait beau être d'un naturel sociable – ce qui était tout de même essentiel dans ce milieu de paillettes et de poudre aux yeux – il était surtout distrait, et oubliait facilement de donner de ses nouvelles, ou d'en prendre de ses amis. La couture, c'était toute sa vie. Rien ni personne ne passait au-dessus de ça. Même les exigences de son corps devaient apprendre à se taire momentanément.

Il se rendit compte en jetant sa veste sur son lit qu'il avait oublié son portable en partant. Et dire qu'il était censé être tout le temps joignable... Il avait refusé de faire partie d'une agence après avoir eu un aperçu de la mentalité des personnes qui s'y trouvaient et faisait ce qu'il voulait, néanmoins sous la houlette de son manager, Kai, un énergique trentenaire.

Qui lui avait laissé cinq appels manqués. Kôyô fronça les sourcils et plein de bonne volonté, décida de rappeler directement. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à créer une sorte de lien avec Kai, à cause de leur vision trop différente du métier. Kai était très critique, parfois trop, et Kôyô n'aimait pas qu'on remette en question sa manière de procéder.

« Uruha, c'est maintenant que tu rappelles ?

\- Désolé, je dessinais et puis je suis sorti acheter du tissu. »

Uruha était le pseudo que Kôyô utilisait depuis quelques années.

« Ok. Tu en es où ?

\- J'ai terminé les patrons des trois modèles.

\- Bien. Pour les mannequins, tu as déjà repéré ? Enchaîna Kai d'une voix pressante.

\- Je vais demander à Yumi.

\- Tu devrais voir ça en priorité. Ah, et faxe moi les dessins des derniers modèles.

\- Plus tard, je n'ai pas envie de ressortir maintenant.

\- Si tu veux, mais trop tard quand même. J'ai du boulot aussi.

\- Je vais essayer d'y penser. »

Uruha leva les yeux au ciel. Kai pouvait être sympathique quand il y mettait du sien, mais sa persona professionnelle était la plupart du temps désagréable. Il savait mieux que de raccrocher alors il discuta de choses un peu plus légères et écouta Kai se plaindre des "abrutis" à qui il devait rendre des comptes.

Il fut d'humeur asociale pour le reste de la journée et s'abîma dans ses dessins.

Il lui fallut quatre jours supplémentaires, beaucoup de courage et de maîtrise de soi, ainsi qu'une forte dose de théine pour trouver ses deux mannequins supplémentaires. Pour Yumi, ça s'était révélé un jeu d'enfant, tant la jeune mannequin avait apprécié son travail. Elle avait accepté sans hésiter de défiler à nouveau pour lui.

Grâce aux contacts de Kai, il avait réussi à convaincre une Japonaise aux cheveux longs et à la peau claire et une Anglaise à l'opulente chevelure châtaine de défiler pour lui. Il se mit au travail juste après, plein d'ardeur, malgré ses deux nuits blanches au compteur. Il tailla le patron du corset d'Aki no asa. La réalisation complète l'occupa durant toute la journée suivante. Les doigts en sang et les paupières en plomb, il jugea préférable daller dormir quelques heures avant de commencer la jupe. Il rejoignit son futon vers minuit et sy laissa tomber, éperdu de fatigue.

[...]

Trois semaines passèrent, et chaque nouvelle journée apportait un peu plus de stress que la précédente. Uruha avait terminé Aki no Asa et Saku mais peinait encore sur la traîne de la robe d'hiver.

La veille, il avait eu Yumi au téléphone, et lui avait révélé qu'elle pourrait venir voir son modèle d'ici la fin de la semaine. Il lui restait deux jours, trois avant le défilé. Il devait aussi revoir les deux autres mannequins pour les essayages de dernière minute.

Il était dans les temps, mais ses précédents échecs ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir tranquille. Il était satisfait de son travail; serait-ce pour autant l'avis des juges ?

Certains défilés étaient organisés comme des concours, surtout pour les jeunes créateurs, tandis que d'autres étaient là pour les Grands du milieu, afin de présenter leurs nouveaux modèles. Mais il était plus aisé de redescendre que de monter en popularité.

Il avait la rage de vaincre. Même la première fois, il n'était pas aussi motivé qu'aujourd'hui. Peut-être que ses échecs l'avaient fait mûrir... Il ne comprenait toujours pas les critiques virulentes, mais avait été obligé de les accepter.

Il s'endormit sur son ouvrage sans s'en rendre compte, une aiguille à la main et une bande de tulle semi-brodée dans l'autre. Heureusement installé dans un fauteuil, il resta inconscient quelques heures avant de refaire surface, horrifié d'avoir perdu du temps, bien que soulagé de se sentir plus alerte.

L'exclamation de ravissement de Yumi lorsqu'elle vit « sa » robe le lendemain fut un baume sur ses doigts malmenés.

« Uruha, si tu ne gagnes pas avec cette robe, c'est qu'ils sont tous corrompus.

\- Que quelqu'un là-haut t'entende. »

La jeune femme sourit gentiment.

« Je t'assure, elle est superbe, elle pourrait presque devenir un archétype de l'hiver représenté en robe. Audacieuse et élégante, je vais me sentir reine du monde lorsque je vais la porter sur le podium. »

Uruha manqua de rougir, et pria de toutes ses forces pour que son avis soit partagé par d'autres. Celui de Yumi était important pour lui, toutefois ce n'était pas directement ça qui lui permettrait de gravir les échelons.

Quand il la vit dans Sweet Doll of Snow le jour du défilé, il s'autorisa un instant d'enthousiasme. Le tissu transparent épousait parfaitement ses jolies courbes, et les bandes opaques laissaient peu de place à l'imagination sans êtres indécentes. La traîne ondulait à chacun de ses pas, les sequins réfléchissant la lumière et donnant plus de relief à l'ensemble.

En quelques mots, elle semblait avoir été faite pour Yumi. Elles étaient parfaites, toutes les deux.

Et pourtant

« Takeshima Kôyô remporte la quatrième place de ce concours. Félicitations ! »

Encore un échec.

[...]

Uruha se réveilla en sursaut, la peau moite et la gorge sèche. Il se leva péniblement pour aller se remplir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Ce faisant, son regard retomba sur le magazine qu'il avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce la veille au soir. De déception, si ce n'était de rage.

Quatrième, sur dix jeunes créateurs participant, c'était plutôt pas mal quand on y pensait. Pas exceptionnel, mais pas catastrophique non plus. Non, le pire venait des critiques. « Originalité en berne malgré une technique maitrisée », « Coup dans l'eau », et autres gentillesses de ce genre. Sweet Doll of Snow avait été citée une seule fois, heureusement dans des termes flatteurs, et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était contenté de balancer le magazine sans le déchirer.

Yumi avait demandé à garder la robe un moment pour faire une couverture avec et il avait accepté, en doutant. Quel magazine en voudrait après son échec au défilé ? Yumi devrait faire face à des portes closes.

C'était sous-estimer le pouvoir d'une femme. Un mois plus tard, alors qu'il déprimait chez lui, incapable de renouer avec l'inspiration, il trouva la jeune mannequin devant sa porte, les joues roses. Et ça ne semblait pas être dû qu'au froid.

« Uruha, je te l'avais dit que j'y arriverais ! »

Le brun, à des lieux de ce genre de préoccupations, répondit bêtement.

« De quoi ?

\- De faire une couverture avec ta robe, tu as déjà oublié ? »

Elle sortit alors un exemplaire de son sac à main et le tendit au jeune styliste. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et accepta l'objet avec révérence.

Sur le fond noir, Yumi posait de profil, le buste tourné vers l'objectif.

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi durant les deux prochains mois, ils m'ont embauchée en contrepartie. Ils ont aimé ta robe, mais rien n'est gratuit dans ce bas monde. »

Uruha releva la tête, sincèrement ému.

« C'est vraiment adorable de ta part.

\- Même si ces couillons sont trop fiers pour reconnaître la qualité de ton travail, je peux te dire que j'ai reçu deux fois plus de demandes de contrat ce mois-ci. Ne te relâches-pas, et un jour tu pourras les regarder de haut. »

[...]

Alors Uruha se remit au travail. Il peaufina sa technique, laissant passer février et mars. Il préférait ne pas avoir à faire au monde extérieur maintenant. Sans relâche, il brodait, cousait, dessinait, montait, inventait. Il voyait parfois Yumi, elle aussi très occupée, se prenait la tête ou discutait au téléphone avec Kai, et évitait tous les magazines où on parlait de haute-couture.

Avril arriva, avec le redoux et les cerisiers en fleurs. Il ne comptait pas s'inscrire à un défilé avant le mois de juin et laissait ses modèles voguer au gré de ses envies.

Les cerisiers lui inspirèrent une robe à laquelle il consacra deux semaines. Un bustier couleur jade avec une jupe en corolle légèrement plus claire, sur laquelle il avait peint à la main des motifs floraux argentés et des oiseaux blancs.

Yumi porta Jade pour trois magazines différents, dont un en couverture et partagea avec lui le cachet qu'elle reçut de son agence.

Il se serait bien contenté de ce mode de vie, s'il avait été assez rentable. Malheureusement, le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait après avoir réglé ses frais de vie passait dans les matériaux pour ses vêtements.

Le salut se présenta sous la forme d'un coup de téléphone. Uruha venait de passer trois jours sans sortir de chez lui, sans voir autre chose que son ouvrage actuel – une veste d'homme en velours. Il décrocha, surpris de ne pas voir de numéro s'afficher.

« Bonjour, je suis bien chez Takeshima-san ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Ah, très bien. C'est Shiroyama. Shiroyama Yû. »

Uruha en resta bouche ouverte. Certes, il n'avait pas eu de réels contacts avec le monde extérieur ces derniers mois, mais qui ne connaissait pas son interlocuteur dans le monde de la mode? D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'appelait-il ?

« Je vous dérange ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix lasse. »

Uruha reconnecta brusquement son cerveau sur la conversation.

« Non, non, je suis désolé, votre appel m'a juste surpris.

\- Oh, pourtant j'ai joint votre agent il y a quelques jours. »

Uruha voulut se frapper la tête mais il ne réussit qu'à enclencher le mode haut-parleur de son portable.

« J'ai… quelques difficultés à communiquer avec lui ces derniers temps. »

Quel euphémisme ! Uruha en avait tellement assez de l'entendre le presser qu'il avait bloqué son numéro. Une deuxième fois, l'envie de se mettre des claques le submergea. Si jamais Shiroyama n'avait pas eu l'idée de le contacter personnellement, il n'en aurait pas entendu parler de sitôt !

« Je tiens à m'entretenir avec vous depuis longtemps, mais vous êtes difficiles à trouver. »

Uruha se demanda si c'était un constat ou un reproche.

« En fait, depuis votre dernier défilé, je cherche à entrer en contact avec vous. »

Son cœur loupa un battement. Quoi ?

« Vous méritiez plus que la quatrième place, mais ces idiots sont trop fiers pour reconnaître qu'un jeune diplômé peut déjà avoir du talent sans être expérimenté. »

Le ton amer de son interlocuteur suggéra à Uruha que lui aussi avait peut-être fait les frais de cette fierté mal placée.

Shiroyama Yû, d'après ce qu'il en savait, avait été diplômé de son école alors que lui-même entrait en deuxième année. Mais la différence résidait dans la façon dont on l'avait salué à sa sortie. Shiroyama, qui se faisait appeler Aoi, avait eu droit aux ovations et au tapis rouge.

Alors si l'instinct de déduction d'Uruha était toujours aussi fiable, que s'était-il passé par la suite pour qu'il parle si mal de ceux qui l'avaient propulsé vers le haut ?

« Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cela vous semble-t-il surréaliste ?

\- Non… enfin, si. Vous êtes quelqu'un de doué et célèbre, pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi ? »

De nouveau, son interlocuteur eut un rire désabusé. Uruha dû admettre que ça lui faisait presque plus mal au cœur que ses propres échecs, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le passé d'Aoi.

« Parce que vous avez ce qui me manque.

\- Et que vous manque-t-il ? »

Uruha posa la question en toute innocence.

« Je n'ai plus d'idées. Plus d'images, plus d'envies, plus rien. »

Plus que de la colère, Uruha perçut de la résignation.

« Vous avez besoin d'être connu et moi j'ai besoin de retrouver l'inspiration.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir. »

Uruha avait l'impression qu'Aoi ne savait pas où il allait, ou alors qu'il avait peur de lui demander directement ce qu'il voulait.

« Je voudrais qu'on s'associe. Vous trouvez les idées, je vous aide à les réaliser et je les présente comme miennes. Elles auront du succès, immanquablement, car on additionne votre talent et ma réputation. On fonctionne de cette façon pendant une saison ou deux, le temps de produire quelques vêtements, puis je provoque un scandale en racontant toute cette histoire à la presse. »

Aoi laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Les critiques en seront pour leurs frais, ils ne pourront répudier votre travail, et de toute façon votre nom sera désormais dans toutes les mémoires. »

Uruha resta estomaqué. Cet homme devait avoir été un escroc dans sa vie antérieure. Son plan semblait parfait, mais justement. Ne faisait-il pas ça pour lui-même ? S'il mentait, il était un excellent comédien; son intonation et son texte étaient sans failles.

« Je… ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'essayez pas de me piéger ?

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve à vous apporter, je peux juste vous demander de me faire confiance. »

Etrangement, la voix infiniment sérieuse d'Aoi incita Uruha à l'écouter. S'il savait que les escrocs maitrisaient parfaitement tout ce processus, il songea qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il espéra cependant qu'Aoi ne cherchait pas à l'attirer dans un guet-apens, car il avait mortellement envie de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un, et même d'avoir simplement quelqu'un à qui confier ses troubles. Il se sentait seul face à l'immensité du monde de la mode.

« Très bien.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Je suis tenté par votre proposition.

\- Oh, vous m'en voyez ravi.

\- Pourriez-vous vous déplacer jusqu'à mon domicile ?

\- Bien sûr mais…

\- Je suppose que vous avez obtenu mon adresse grâce à l'indiscrétion de mon agent, hm ? »

Uruha perçut le malaise dans la réponse d'Aoi.

« Oui... Je lui ai promis de ne pas m'en servir si vous refusiez ma proposition. »

Uruha songea que même s'il avait voulu refuser, il se serait arrangé pour le faire venir tout de même, histoire de le rencontrer. Bordel, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait Shiroyama Yû au téléphone !

Remis de sa (légère) crise d'admiration, Uruha salua son interlocuteur et raccrocha. Bien, il avait un peu de temps pour hyper ventiler maintenant.

[...]

Uruha sursauta et sentit son cur faire une embardée lorsque la sonnette de son appartement le réveilla. Il sétait finalement assoupi sur le canapé en attendant. Il jeta un coup dil à sa tenue et nosa même pas se regarder dans un miroir avant d'aller ouvrir.

Quatre jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui et qu'il négligeait son apparence pour ses croquis. Evidemment, ça se remarquait tout de suite. Et cinq minutes dans la salle de bain ne serviraient pas à grand-chose.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte, dévoilant à sa vue la personne qui patientait sur le palier. Les lèvres d'Aoi se fendirent d'un mince sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Uruha et celui-ci se sentit rougir de gêne.

Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il passe une heure devant le miroir plutôt que dans le canapé… Mais c'était trop tard. Et puis, il l'avait quand même fait sourire.

« Hm, entrez, invita doucement le châtain, s'effaçant pour permettre à Aoi de passer à côté de lui avant de refermer la porte. »

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs suivit son conseil et ôta poliment ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Uruha lui prêta ensuite une paire de mules noires, tandis que lui-même était pieds-nus.

Dieu soit loué, la pièce était un minimum ordonnée, puisqu'il ne bougeait guère de sa table de travail. Il n'aurait supporté encore un détail négatif de ce genre, car Aoi finirait par partir en courant, qu'il ait besoin de lui ou non.

Un sentiment étrange flottait entre les deux hommes. Uruha se sentait mal à l'aise face à une célébrité comme Aoi et celui-ci découvrait le brun dans son univers. Inutile de préciser qu'il y avait un monde de différence avec l'allure qu'il avait lors des défilés. Pourtant, ça avait aussi un aspect amusant, et plus humain.

Ils s'installèrent face à face, Aoi dans le canapé et Uruha juché sur son tabouret à trois pieds. Il se morigéna pour rester assis normalement et ne pas plier les jambes.

« Je… commencèrent-ils tous les deux. »

Un ange passa et Aoi sourit finalement.

« A vous l'honneur.

\- Non non, je… Enfin, allez-y. »

Vraiment, Uruha avait l'impression de passer pour un parfait idiot, mais si ça lui permettait de le voir sourire encore… Il se donna une claque mentale à cause de cette dernière pensée. Aoi le regarda de travers.

« Avez-vous des croquis ou des projets en ce moment, puisqu'il faut bien commencer par quelque chose ?

\- Oh, murmura Uruha, soulagé. »

Là-dessus, il était compétent. Il se releva avec précaution, ne faisant pas confiance à son corps trop fébrile. Il attrapa sur son bureau une chemise cartonnée et en tendit le contenu à Aoi qui y porta rapidement toute son attention.

L'examen sembla durer des heures pour Uruha, tant il était nerveux d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un de qualifié.

Aoi, lui, était ailleurs, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il prenait effectivement plus de temps que la bienséance ne le préconisait.

Quand enfin il releva la tête, Uruha ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration.

« Je suis effaré, lâcha l'homme aux longs cheveux. »

Uruha savait qu'il devait respirer, mais cette réplique ne l'y incita guère.

« Vous… vous avez un tel talent… C'est indéniable. Ce monde est-il si pourri par la corruption que personne ne veuille vous offrir quelques compliments ? »

Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta à la tête et il put enfin faire glisser l'oxygène dans ses poumons malmenés. Aoi poursuivit son discours, imperturbable.

« Mes dernières créations manquent de tout ce qui fait la beauté des vôtres, et pourtant… »

Sa voix se brisa, amère. Il arracha son regard du dernier dessin et fixa son cadet. Celui-ci secoua la tête et essaya de se souvenir comment parler.

« Je vous remercie. »

Il loua en même temps ses cordes vocales pour la clarté de sa diction.

« C'est assez incroyable, tout de même, qu'il faille en arriver là pour exercer notre passion, soupira-t-il ensuite. »

Il sentit dans le regard d'Aoi qu'il avait visé droit au cœur. Ils avaient exactement le même problème.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de demander de l'aide, remarqua Aoi. Mais… »

Malgré cette preuve évidente d'une fierté plus importante que la moyenne, Uruha comprenait tout à fait son état d'esprit.

« Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte, affirma-t-il pour rassurer son invité. »

C'était un peu hypocrite de sa part car Uruha savait qu'il se sentirait aussi honteux de demander de l'aide – d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas encore demandé, et pourtant sa situation n'était pas plus brillante. Mais il atteignit son but, à savoir rassurer un peu Aoi; en fait au lieu de parler de honte, ça aurait été plus juste de lui dire qu'il comprenait.

« Comment allons-nous procéder, alors ?

\- Je vous communiquerai rapidement les thèmes pour le prochain défilé et vous pourrez faire des croquis à votre guise. Quand vous en aurez plusieurs, nous nous rencontrerons et si je valide, nous nous mettrons ensemble à la réalisation. Etes-vous généralement rapide pour terminer vos croquis ? »

Uruha fit la grimace.

« Tout dépend de mon inspiration et de l'échéance que je me fixe.

\- Très bien, nous resterons en contact de toute manière. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. »

Aoi avait l'air de mettre tellement d'espoir dans cette nouvelle entreprise qu'Uruha, malgré la confiance qu'il avait en lui-même, se mit à douter de sa capacité à être à la hauteur.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- Je nous fais confiance. »

Cette phrase lui fit plaisir. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il allait travailler avec Aoi suffisait à le rendre fébrile, alors l'entendre le complimenter indirectement… Uruha était sur un petit nuage.

Aoi se leva et épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur l'épaule de sa veste.

« Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt. »

Uruha se leva également et lui serra la main, comme pour sceller leur accord. Aoi lui fit un sourire et le châtain crut mourir.

« Je suis infiniment honoré de pouvoir travailler avec vous. Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Bien, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Uruha le raccompagna à la porte et le regarda s'éloigner dans la rue, puis rentra précipitamment chez lui, se sentant honteux davoir aussi longtemps fixé Aoi du regard en public.

Il passa le reste de la journée dans un état second, tout à sa surprise et à la foule de sentiments que la visite dAoi avait réveillés en lui.

[...]

Uruha, malgré son admiration pour Aoi, mit rapidement de côté ce penchant qu'il avait, pour le bien de leur collaboration. Il avait fait des efforts et ne rougissait plus dès que l'autre l'appelait ou lui faisait un compliment sur un de ses dessins – heureusement car ce genre de chose arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Ça faisait quatre mois qu'ils s'étaient associés et ils utilisaient ce terme pour s'adresser l'un à l'autre, ce qui les faisait sourire, bien que personne d'autre qu'eux deux ne soit au courant, pas même Kai, à qui Uruha avait d'ailleurs servi une fausse raison pour justifier l'appel d'Aoi des mois plus tôt.

Ils avaient terminé leur première collection ensemble deux jours plus tôt. Ils étaient épuisés, Uruha d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas mis sa carrière « solo » entre parenthèses. Il n'avait juste pas jugé important d'en parler avec Aoi, alors ce dernier lui avait souvent fait remarquer, railleur, qu'il ne serait bon à rien s'il ne dormait pas un peu plus.

Uruha songeait en son for intérieur que ce serait étrange qu'il arrête de se présenter à des défiles ou à des concours, alors il continuait à dessiner et coudre et monter de nouvelles robes, d'un style toutefois différent de celles qu'il faisait avec Aoi – ce qui n'était pas si difficile car Aoi ajoutait des touches finales inédites à leurs productions – pour que même les critiques aux yeux les plus aiguisés ne se doutent de rien.

Il profitait de quelques heures de sommeil bienvenues. Leurs quatre modèles étaient terminés et avaient été rapatriés chez Aoi, où celui-ci était aussi rentré se reposer – il lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois durant les dernières semaines de s'endormir chez Uruha, causant au propriétaire des bouffées de chaleur involontaires.

Il aurait été plus simple pour eux qu'ils travaillent chez Aoi mais il avait déclaré se sentir bien dans l'atelier d'Uruha. Ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas été simple dès le départ, de travailler ensemble. Déjà, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même horloge biologique. Uruha était un oiseau de nuit et aimait dormir – même s'il n'en avait pas le temps – tandis qu'Aoi s'endormait généralement vers deux heures du matin et refaisait surface aux alentours de sept heures, reposé, quand l'autre sombrait. De plus, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes techniques, ce qui était évident puisqu'Aoi était dans le métier depuis plus longtemps. Ils ne se prenaient pas la tête pour ça mais il arrivait qu'il y ait un léger accrochage, normal pour deux personnes apprenant à travailler ensemble et souffrant du manque de sommeil et du stress.

Ils s'étaient énervés l'un sur l'autre une seule fois. Uruha était parti en claquant la porte et n'était revenu que deux heures plus tard pour trouver un Aoi très inquiet et qui avait imaginé le pire. Ils n'étaient plus jamais revenus sur ce sujet, trouvant plus facile de l'enterrer comme un tabou plutôt que de prendre le mal par la racine encore une fois. Depuis, rien n'avait été aussi tendu que ce soir-là.

[...]

Uruha se rongeait les ongles depuis des heures, mortifié mais incapable de sen empêcher. Cétait le jour du défilé. Comme les modèles étaient censés être ceux dAoi, ils avaient jugé préférable que le châtain ny vienne pas. Aoi sétait senti désolé pour lui. Uruha avait fait de son mieux pour lui cacher son chagrin, car mine de rien Aoi était satisfait de pouvoir revenir sous le feu des projecteurs avec des tenues dont il était fier. Qu'il n'en soit qu'à moitié responsable était un détail.

Uruha était donc seul chez lui, la lumière du jour filtrant à travers les stores fermés. Il était assis à son bureau, devant ses propres croquis, se morigénant car il ne faisait rien alors qu'il avait du temps devant lui avant qu'Aoi revienne.

Il ne pouvait espérer le voir juste après le défilé, évidemment. Si les robes avaient fait sensation – et elles allaient le faire – il y aurait une séance photo, puis un toast entre Aoi et son « équipe » qui serait positivement surprise qu'il lui ait caché son regain d'inspiration, puis d'autres fêtes, d'autres verres, d'autres personnes que lui à voir.

Oui, ça le rendait dingue. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait accepté de n'être que l'ombre d'Aoi durant leur collaboration. Il n'empêche qu'il était quand même salement jaloux qu'Aoi fête sa victoire – leur victoire ! – avec d'autres que lui.

Les mois faisant, il avait appris à découvrir d'autres aspects du créateur que son physique parfait et son humour étrange. Il s'était senti encore plus attiré par lui, tout en bridant les sentiments qui n'avaient rien à faire dans une relation purement amicale et professionnelle.

Sauf que lorsqu'il était seul chez lui, surtout dans le salon imprégné par le parfum d'Aoi, il ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments inavouables de revenir. S'il devait être franc avec lui-même, il n'y avait pas de différence d'intensité entre ce qu'il ressentait pour Aoi avant – un amour-admiration de fan – et ce qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il le connaissait mieux – un amour-amitié basé sur ce qu'il savait de lui, donc probablement plus juste. Il était toujours indéniablement distrait quand l'autre rêvassait ou se parlait à lui-même en dessinant.

Il était assez doué pour le cacher, puisqu'Aoi ne lui avait pas encore fait de remarque là-dessus. Et ce n'était pas un homme à garder pour lui ce qu'il pensait. Qu'il cache à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas le designer de ses robes était une nouveauté énorme pour lui, preuve qu'il n'avait plus d'autre solution.

Uruha passa la journée à son bureau, à alterner entre phases de stress frénétique et gribouillage sur ses feuilles. Il s'assoupit un moment et se réveilla dans le noir. Il s'en sentit encore plus abattu. Il ne voulait pas savoir quelle heure il était, ni combien de temps Aoi allait mettre avant de venir sonner à sa porte. Il était fatigué de tout ça, fatigué par toutes les émotions ambivalentes qu'il avait affrontées toute la journée.

Il rejoignit son futon en marmonnant contre l'égoïsme, les sentiments non réciproques et sa faiblesse. Il s'endormit rapidement, sa couette serrée contre lui dans un vain espoir de réconfort.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être réveillé en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Ni que ce soit par un Aoi échevelé frappant contre la porte d'entrée. Luttant contre le sommeil, il resta planté sur le pas de la porte pendant quelques secondes, sans comprendre. Aoi le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux. Puis, impulsivement, il prit Uruha dans ses bras, ce qui le réveilla complètement.

Il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que c'était génial et profita de l'étreinte qu'Aoi lui offrait.

« A-Aoi ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis le plus petit répondit.

« Merci, Uruha.

\- Ça… Ça s'est bien passé alors ? »

Uruha ne savait pas si Aoi le remerciait pour l'étreinte ou s'il le remerciait en plus de ça, ce qui faisait toute la différence.

« Oh oui. »

Le plus grand crevait pour avoir des détails, surtout lorsqu'Aoi le relâcha.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je voulais vraiment te voir. »

Il était prêt à lui pardonner n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il lui raconte.

« Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter.

\- Bien sûr. »

Uruha se dirigea vers le coin cuisine tandis qu'Aoi reprenait ses habitudes et déposait sa veste dans l'entrée après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Il rejoignit ensuite le châtain et l'observa préparer du thé. Aoi prit le plateau et le posa un peu plus loin, sur la table basse. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre. Uruha était trop curieux de savoir comment ça s'était passé pour laisser son esprit divaguer sur leur proximité.

Aoi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son partenaire trépigner à côté de lui. Il décida d'abréger son attente.

« Tu t'en doutes, personne ne s'attendait à ma participation, et ça a joué en ma faveur. Les gens ont été intrigués et ils ont cherché mes créations des yeux en se disant que ça allait leur plaire, et bien sûr que ça leur a plu, puisqu'on a fait un travail incroyable. »

La satisfaction du designer transpirait dans sa voix.

« J'ai mis une heure à sortir de la salle parce que je me faisais aborder de tous les côtés. Et puis ensuite je me suis fait embarquer à une fête, et dans le taxi je me suis fait sermonner par mon manager qui n'a pas trop apprécié que je lui cache tout ça, même si c'était pour faire un tel coup d'éclat il a dit, raconta Aoi en faisant la moue. »

Il prit sa tasse de thé dans ses mains et continua son récit en regardant Uruha dans les yeux.

« La fête était très sympa, quoique bruyante, et ça faisait du bien d'avoir le sentiment de... comment dire... réussir quelque chose? »

Uruha acquiesça.

« Donc j'en ai profité, mais au final... Ce n'était pas entièrement satisfaisant, parce que c'était notre victoire à tous les deux mais que tu n'étais pas là pour la fêter avec moi. »

Le châtain en resta bouche bée. Aoi avait pensé à lui alors qu'il aurait juste dû fêter son succès avec ses amis? Bien sûr que ça le touchait, il se demandait juste comment c'était possible.

« C'est... euh... Merci? »

Aoi eut un rire bref.

« C'est toi le véritable gagnant dans l'histoire, alors tu peux être fier de toi. »

Uruha lui envoya un sourire rayonnant, quoiqu'encore un peu dérouté.

« Allez, à la tienne, lança Aoi avant de faire s'entrechoquer leurs deux tasses dans un tintement léger. »

[...]

Dans les mois qui suivirent, ils continuèrent sur leur lancée. Ils étaient très efficaces à deux et avaient même fini par tomber dans une sorte de routine. Ils avaient présenté trois autres collections dont une pour homme, soit quatre au total, en presque un an. C'était énorme, sachant qu'Uruha continuait de produire ses propres vêtements, qui avaient maintenant un peu de succès, quoique dans un cercle restreint. Comme il avait la satisfaction de voir que ses vêtements sous le nom d'Aoi plaisaient, ça allait. Même s'il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'être en colère contre ce monde élitiste qui ne se rendait pas compte du tour qu'ils lui jouaient.

Aoi avait bien évidemment remarqué qu'Uruha poursuivait son travail personnel en parallèle et ça avait donné lieu à leur deuxième vraie dispute. Pas parce qu'Aoi voulait que le châtain se consacre entièrement à leur collaboration, non, juste parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de le voir dans un état de fatigue avancée tous les jours. Il fallait qu'il se repose et il n'y avait pas des millions de possibilités pour ménager de la place dans son emploi du temps.

Surtout qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée quand il s'était mis à crier sur le pauvre Uruha, donc celui-ci s'était mis en rogne et ça avait dégénéré. Parmi les noms d'oiseaux et les vérités qui volaient entre eux, Uruha avait fini par dire qu'il avait besoin de continuer sa carrière parce que leur collaboration n'allait pas durer éternellement.

Il n'avait pas regretté de l'avoir dit, juste de l'avoir dit aussi sèchement.

Toujours est-il que la dispute s'était arrêtée nette et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole pendant des jours.

Et puis Uruha s'était levé un matin pour trouver Aoi souriant dans le salon, avec du café chaud. Alors comme la fois précédente, il avait fait semblant d'avoir lui aussi oublié; bien obligé.

C'était il y a quatre mois et rien n'avait vraiment évolué depuis. La semaine précédente, ils avaient fêté ensemble leur première année de collaboration. Ils étaient sortis dîner dans un restaurant, chose qu'ils ne faisaient que très rarement. Manifestement, Aoi avait passé une très bonne soirée mais Uruha avait été dans l'ensemble mitigé.

En effet, il sentait depuis quelques temps l'envie de passer à autre chose. Il adorait travailler avec Aoi - et Aoi tout court, d'ailleurs - mais il avait bien vu que le designer avait des regains d'inspiration de plus en plus fréquents et lui-même avait envie d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il ne supportait plus de voir des regards plein de pitié de certaines personnes qui le voyait à tous les défiles possibles mais qui ne faisaient rien pour changer la donne, de travailler comme un dingue pour que personne ne le reconnaisse quand il allait à des soirées avec Aoi.

Et il ne savait pas du tout comment lui annoncer qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'ils arrêtent ce petit manège puisque Aoi y tenait encore. Preuve en était que le jour de leur anniversaire, il avait dit quelque chose du genre "à cette année et aux suivantes" en levant son verre.

De plus, à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'Uruha commençait une conversation sérieuse, il changeait de sujet. C'était assez horripilant. Impossible pour le châtain de mentionner ne serait-ce que le début de sa pensée. Et plus le temps passait, et plus ça lui prenait la tête. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à travailler sur leurs projets communs, résultat de sa frustration grandissante. Il apportait moins de soin qu'avant aux détails, ce qui finit par attirer l'attention d'Aoi.

« Uruha, demanda-t-il un soir. C'est quoi ça? »

L'objet du délit était une robe noire avec des manches longues en dentelle.

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil à son dessin et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette robe? S'inquiéta-t-il d'un ton las. »

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis près de vingt-deux heures et sa patience était aussi forte que son envie de danser tout nu sur une table devant Aoi.

« Eh bien, elle est... simple, remarqua le designer. »

Uruha soupira.

« Et alors? C'est bien parfois de faire simple, ça change. »

Aoi, qui était debout derrière lui avec le dessin dans les mains, le vit se masser le cou et tenter de se redresser un peu sur son tabouret.

« Mais on doit produire du sensationnel!

\- Je ne peux pas produire du sensationnel tout le temps, je ne suis pas une machine. »

Il y eut une légère pause et Aoi attaqua.

« Si tu n'utilisais pas toute ton énergie et tes idées sur tes projets, les nôtres seraient sensationnels. »

Uruha suspendit son geste, la main en l'air au-dessus de sa palette d'aquarelle. Il était on ne peut plus surpris par le ton amer de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça, marmonna-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Je te le répète depuis des mois que tu t'épuises à bosser deux fois plus. C'était évident qu'il y allait y avoir des conséquences. »

Uruha du faire un très, très gros effort pour se contenir.

« T'es en train de faire quoi là, un coup de jalousie?

\- Libre à toi de penser que c'est ça.

\- Mais putain Aoi, éclata le châtain. Tu ne me dis jamais rien, je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu penses, moi.

\- Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais et tu t'en fous.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en fous, puisque tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi! »

Uruha avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. La dispute s'annonçait venimeuse et définitive. Aoi avait la mâchoire serrée et le regard sombre.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois épuisé tout le temps, ça te semble absurde de ma part, peut-être? »

Sa voix avait pris une intonation menaçante qui ne plut pas du tout au châtain.

« Mais moi ça me va comme ça, alors c'est juste de l'égoïsme de ta part de vouloir me voir aller bien, pour je ne sais pas quoi, genre flatter ton ego en prenant soin de moi. »

Uruha vit l'expression d'Aoi changer brutalement mais était trop prit dans ses propres sentiments pour y prêter réellement attention.

« Et puisque tu n'es visiblement pas satisfait par mes dessins, je vais pouvoir aborder avec toi le sujet de notre collaboration. »

Aoi fit mine de vouloir parler mais Uruha n'en pouvait plus de se taire et repris vivement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai saboté mes derniers dessins pour que tu remarques enfin quelque chose, quoique, mais bon, il serait peut-être temps qu'on commence à revenir à nos vies normales tous les deux. »

Il avait parlé plus calmement qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible par rapport à son état général. Aoi se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête puis la releva pour darder le châtain de son regard noir.

« C'est n'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. En plus, comment crois-tu que tu vas payer tes factures sans moi? »

Uruha s'efforça d'oublier la deuxième partie, douloureusement vraie. Son regard quand il répondit n'en fut que plus intense.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais partir du jour au lendemain, mais que ce serait bien d'y penser, alors arrête de dramatiser. Tu a de nouveau de l'inspiration et moi...

\- Toi tu as envie de t'accorder toute la gloire, cracha le designer.

\- Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant, on savait en se mettant ensemble que ça se terminerait un jour. »

Uruha cru voir un voile de tristesse troubler le regard du brun, mais il fut vite remplacé par autre chose de plus flamboyant.

« Sauf que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé l'inspiration, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Uruha explosa. La fatigue, l'angoisse extrême qui le dévorait parce qu'il détestait se disputer avec Aoi et la colère due à ses propos formèrent un bon vieux cocktail qui eut raison de ses dernières barrières mentales.

Il s'approcha en deux enjambées du brun pour lui arracher le dessin des mains et une fois cela fait, retourna au bureau. Aoi le laissa faire, trop surpris par ce brusque accès pour réagir. Uruha saisit brutalement son pinceau et le trempa dans sa palette d'aquarelle. Ne semblant pas satisfait, il jeta le pinceau sur le bureau et trempa carrément ses doigts dans la peinture avant de barbouiller sauvagement le dessin de rose dilué. Il recommença ensuite avec une autre couleur, tout en lançant, sans se retourner:

« C'est marrant, hein? On dirait qu'ils te plaisent finalement! »

Aoi était dérouté par son comportement; il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état-là, aussi étrange et frénétique. Uruha se retourna vers lui et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, maculant son visage de peinture rose et jaune. Le brun sentit sa colère dégonfler comme par magie, à la vue de ce visage hanté par quelque chose d'obscur.

Uruha lui colla le dessin dans les mains d'un geste brusque et croisa les bras avec un air de défi.

« Voilà, c'est pas sensationnel ça? »

Aoi osa jeter un coup d'œil au croquis, irrémédiablement foutu. Il ne devait son salut qu'à l'épaisseur du papier à grain qui avait empêché l'eau de traverser et de faire plus de dégâts à la couleur.

« Quoi, ça ne te plait pas, c'est ça? Tu vas me dire que c'est encore trop simple! »

Aoi déglutit difficilement quand Uruha cria de frustration avant de tomber à genoux et de se prendre la tête dans les mains en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Mais que se passait-il avec lui?

Après un instant d'hésitation, il se mit lui aussi à genoux et s'approcha précautionneusement de la forme tremblante dont il ne voyait que le dos et les cheveux. Avec encore plus de délicatesse, il posa sa main sur son épaule et s'attendit à un rejet, qui heureusement n'arriva pas. Enhardi, il posa sa seconde main pour essayer de relever son ami qui se laissa faire comme un poids mort. Aoi se rendit compte qu'Uruha pleurait et son cœur se serra.

Il prit doucement le châtain contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il sentit les larmes couler sur son épaule, les battements de cœur trop rapides et les tremblements de son corps. Il entendit ses reniflements et ses sanglots rythmés. Il respira l'odeur masculine de son cou et celle fruitée de ses cheveux.

L'atmosphère venait de changer radicalement et seule restait la tension entre eux, bien qu'Uruha soit présentement en larmes. Il tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte avec si peu de forces qu'Aoi n'eut pas trop de mal à le garder contre lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, si ce n'est qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher. De plus, Uruha était en pleine crise de nerfs et il fallait qu'il évacue tous les sentiments négatifs qui le rongeaient.

Et en plus, Aoi avait très égoïstement l'impression d'être utile, ce qui boostait son ego. Uruha avait raison.

Il ne regrettait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Il voulait qu'Uruha fasse plus attention à lui mais il avait bien vu que le châtain était plus inquiet par ses projets que par sa santé. Aoi ne savait pas comment lui faire entendre raison et du coup, la situation avait dégénéré. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Sauf que maintenant, il fallait trouver une solution ; ils n'allaient pas passer la nuit ici, accroupis sur le sol froid du salon.

Aoi vérifia qu'il tenait bien son ami et se releva doucement. Il le porta ensuite plus qu'il ne le laissa marcher jusquà la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le futon et le châtain se roula en boule sans toutefois le repousser violement ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Aoi prit ça comme un encouragement et après une brève hésitation, il s'allongea lui aussi.

Le corps d'Uruha se colla au sien et Aoi sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, sans doute dans tous les sens du terme. Il se demanda si la crise était passée ou si cette démonstration d'affection en était un effet secondaire. Ça n'avait pas d'incidence pour l'instant, mais ça en aurait une au réveil – dépendant de ce qu'ils feraient pendant la nuit.

Car Aoi ne pouvait nier que cette situation comment à sacrément l'exciter, aussi horrible que ce soit compte tenu de l'état d'Uruha. Le jeune créateur l'avait attiré depuis le début et s'il ne se trompait pas, c'était tout à fait réciproque.

Et Aoi n'était qu'un homme, réagissant naturellement à l'objet de ses désirs, qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à se contenir en agrippant son tee-shirt de cette façon. Il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'ils avaient passé la soirée à se balancer des vacheries, si...?

Il caressa doucement la tête d'Uruha qui se logea contre sa clavicule. Le souffle contre sa peau nue fit frissonner Aoi. Il se sentait à la fois mal à l'aise et très, très bien.

Sa retenue arrivait à son terme, il devait faire quelque chose. Soit Uruha le foutait dehors, soit la nuit s'annonçait prometteuse. Mais il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il en était.

Il s'écarta alors un tout petit peu du châtain et, sans croiser son regard, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce fut plus brutal que prévu car Uruha sursauta et leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent. Aoi ne se découragea pas et caressa doucement le creux des reins du châtain, dans l'espoir de le calmer. Heureusement, cela fonctionna et il le sentit se détendre sans ses bras, sans que leurs bouches ne se soient quittées.

Aoi picora sa bouche de baisers légers et le sentit essayer d'attraper ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plaisir avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa bouche. Sans perdre de temps, leurs langues se mêlèrent à la fête. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Il savait qu'Uruha rougissait toujours en sa présence, même après un an de collaboration, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi réceptif.

Le châtain se rapprocha de lui, passant un bras dans son dos et s'allongeant à moitié sur lui. Aoi sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale: Uruha était au moins aussi excité que lui.

Aoi gémit de surprise quand Uruha commença à embrasser sa mâchoire, puis la base de son cou, s'attardant sur sa carotide qui pulsait à un rythme endiablé. Son corps s'arquait sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Uruha lui faisait juste trop d'effet.

A partir de ce moment-là, le designer oublia tout ce qui était antérieur à leur étreinte. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser maintenant, il voulait profiter.

Il caressa vicieusement les fesses d'Uruha qui était toujours affalé sur lui, son érection pulsant contre la cuisse du styliste. Il essaya ensuite de relever le tee-shirt du châtain pour avoir un meilleur accès et cru qu'il était allé trop loin lorsque celui-ci se recula prestement. Mais Uruha se contenta de retirer son tee-shirt et de le jeter quelque part dans la pièce. Aoi admira un instant son assurance avant de se faire relever et dévêtir également – pas qu'il s'en plaignait.

Aoi resta assis sur le lit et Uruha se mit à genoux entre ses jambes écartées. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les mains baladeuses d'Aoi trouvèrent la ceinture du pantalon d'Uruha et essayèrent de la défaire à l'aveugle. Il entendit le tintement métallique de la boucle et sourit dans leur baiser qui devenait chaotique. Il sentit Uruha s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui à mesure qu'il trouvait moyen de baisser son pantalon. Malgré la proximité de leurs corps, Aoi commença à caresser son amant – ami ne semblait plus être d'actualité – qui laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aoi et gémit sans retenue. Fier de lui, le styliste lui fit voir des étoiles en quelques mouvements rapides, se délectant de toutes ces sensations d'une extrême indécence.

Uruha vint en mordant l'oreille d'Aoi qui le suivit dans la jouissance. Le designer se laissa tomber en arrière, le corps pantelant du châtain serré contre lui dans un vain espoir de faire durer ce moment à jamais.

Il ne fallut pourtant guère de temps pour que les traces d'excitations retombent et que le plaisir ne se transforme en fatigue. Aoi eut un éclair de lucidité et se dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'endormir comme ça – honnêtement, il croyait avoir passé l'âge de jouir dans son pantalon… – mais un coup dil à Uruha lui apprit qu'il était déjà endormi.

C'était à la fois satisfaisant et périlleux. Satisfaisant parce que… eh bien, c'était évident non ? Et périlleux parce qu'il allait devoir sortir du lit pour aller prendre une douche sans réveiller la marmotte.

Très doucement, il se releva en position assise, Uruha toujours allongé sur lui, et le bascula de l'autre côté du lit. Torse nu et avec son pantalon baissé au niveau des cuisses, Uruha était l'incarnation parfaite de la luxure. Aoi détourna les yeux à regret, c'était plus étrange de fantasmer sur lui alors qu'il dormait.

Il lui retira son pantalon et lui enfila laborieusement un boxer propre qu'il trouva dans la penderie. Ça ferait l'affaire jusqu'au lendemain.

Il remonta le drap jusqu'à son torse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il essaya de ne pas prendre trop de temps sous la douche, désireux de retrouver les bras et la chaleur du châtain. Il savait tout au fond de lui que c'était quelque chose de très précieux et qu'il fallait chérir tant que c'était possible.

Vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un boxer propres appartenant à Uruha, il se glissa à ses côtés entre les draps. Il embrassa sa tempe et constata qu'il avait encore des traces de peinture rose dans les cheveux.

Aoi frissonna, et pas de plaisir cette fois, à mesure que les évènements de la soirée repassaient à vitesse éclair dans sa tête.

Il s'était lâchement servi du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il savait exercer sur Uruha pour mettre fin à sa crise qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer autrement. Il avait profité de son état de faiblesse pour faire quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis leur première rencontre, avec ses vêtements d'intérieur, ses cheveux désordonnés et ses cernes de trois kilomètres. Uruha était ce genre de personne si passionnée qu'il en oubliait de faire attention à la réalité. Et c'était ce qui manquait cruellement à Aoi avant de le rencontrer : de la passion. Et un grain de folie.

Du sensationnel, en somme.

Aoi se rendit un peu mieux compte, avec le léger recul, combien il avait été injuste avec Uruha. Il avait espéré que le châtain le comprenne, qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'expliciter ses demandes et ses sentiments. Malheureusement, c'est ce qui avait mené à l'explosion.

Il essaya de se réconforter en se disant qu'Uruha avait répondu à ses avances, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'il tenait à lui, non ?

Aoi s'endormit en respirant l'odeur envoutante de la peau du châtain

[…]

Lorsqu'Uruha ouvrit les yeux, il fut intrigué par l'odeur inhabituelle de sa chambre et une source de chaleur inconnue près de lui. D'accord, il était dans son futon, un bras autour de la taille… Un bras ? Son regard remonta le long du membre pour découvrir les cheveux noirs emmêlés d'Aoi.

Aoi. Aoi. AOI !

Il souleva le drap. Le baissa. Recommença encore une ou deux fois avant de comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et les souvenirs de la veille arrivèrent par flash. Il revit sa palette de peinture et baissa les yeux. Ses doigts étaient effectivement maculés de traces jaunes et roses. Il se souvenait de cris, d'une douleur intense dans sa poitrine et d'une envie dévorante de tout détruire autour de lui afin que cesse cette insupportable impression de perte de contrôle. Il se souvenait des bras d'Aoi autour de lui, de larmes et… d'un incommensurable plaisir.

Il rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il avait presque couché avec Aoi. Son associé depuis un an, devenu l'un de ses amis les plus proches et accessoirement, son idole depuis qu'il était adolescent.

Et pire que ça, il en avait profité sans aucune honte. Qu'est-ce qu'Aoi avait bien pu penser de lui ? Il n'osa même pas l'imaginer une seconde. Mortifié, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et observa l'endormi un moment.

Petit à petit, il sentit monter en lui un besoin impérieux de reprendre le contrôle et de fuir avant qu'Aoi ne se réveille. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne décision mais pour le moment il n'avait que celle-là. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça et il avait besoin de temps.

Tout doucement, il se leva et récupéra ses affaires aux quatre coins de la pièce. Malgré l'envie tenace de prendre une douche, il y renonça par stratégie. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder dans le coin.

Il sortit tout doucement de la pièce, toujours en boxer avec ses affaires dans les bras. Il s'habilla rapidement en grimaçant de la rencontre de sa peau collante de transpiration avec ses vêtements propres. Avec le recul, il pouvait dire qu'hier soir avait été une des meilleures expériences sexuelles de sa vie mais ne parvenait pas à la relier avec l'état de semi-panique dans lequel il se trouvait de nouveau.

Il récupéra un sac dans le placard de l'entrée et y fourra en vrac son bloc à dessin, ses crayons et sa palette d'aquarelle. Il y ajouta son portable et son portefeuille. Il parcouru la pièce du regard pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien d'essentiel et tomba sur le dessin qui avait lancé toute la dispute la veille.

Sentant à nouveau une crise monter, il se hâta vers l'entrée, enfila chaussures, manteau et sortit en fermant la porte aussi doucement que possible.

Une fois dans la rue, il s'autorisa à respirer un peu mieux, avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa situation et d'avoir envie de pleurer.

Il était sept heures du matin et il fuyait son appartement parce que son ami avait couché avec lui pour le calmer d'une violente crise de nerfs qu'il avait lui-même provoquée.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était le champion des situations désastreuses. Peut-être que son manque de succès voulait juste dire qu'il avait un mauvais karma. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû laisser le destin tranquille et qu'il aurait ainsi évité les évènements de la nuit dernière…

En attendant, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il songea un instant à appeler son manager et finalement se dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre lui dise à quel point il avait tout foutu en l'air.

Il ne connaissait finalement pas grand monde capable de l'aider dans une situation pareille, alors le choix fut rapidement fait, même s'il n'était pas satisfaisant. Il marcha jusqu'au métro et monta dans une rame relativement vide, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sentir épié par toutes les personnes présentes. Il sentait le sexe, il en était certain, et son aspect général chiffonné était en lui-même révélateur de ses activités nocturnes.

Il rabattit la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et fixa ses genoux le reste du trajet. A la sortie de la station, il hésita un peu quant au chemin à suivre. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'était plus venu ici. Dieu, il ne savait même pas si son ami vivait encore dans le coin !

Arrivé devant la porte de l'immeuble, il hésita un instant avant de sonner. Puis il le fit, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenter sa chance.

Il dut attendre quelques longues minutes avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre sur un visage à lunettes et aux cheveux blonds au moins aussi ébouriffés que les siens.

« Euh, salut Ruki, murmura le châtain. »

Ruki écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son ami du lycée.

« Ptain, Ruwa. »

Il se frotta les yeux avec le dos de sa main par-dessous ses lunettes et fit un geste vers Uruha pour l'inviter à entrer.

« Viens. Quoique ce soit, ce sera mieux à l'intérieur. »

Uruha le suivit et referma la porte. Il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient en enlevant ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? S'enquit le blond en étouffant un bâillement. »

Uruha apprécia le fait qu'il ne soit pas sarcastique. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis cinq ans, rien n'obligeait Ruki à l'accueillir chez à une heure pareille et surtout à être poli.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'héberger pour quelques jours? Demanda le châtain à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Ouais, j'ai une chambre d'amis, ça devrait aller, répondit Ruki sans hésiter. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour dévisager Uruha.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, remarqua-t-il. »

Uruha émis un rire sans joie.

« J'ai connu mieux, c'est vrai. Je... je te raconterai après, si tu veux savoir pourquoi je débarque comme ça à l'improviste. »

Ruki haussa les épaules. Uruha savait qu'il avait un caractère très passionné... sauf le matin.

« Je peux prendre une douche? »

Même s'ils avaient été amis dans le passé, Uruha se sentait vraiment mal de s'incruster ainsi et de faire le profiteur. Il savait que le blond ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, mais quand même. Il n'allait pas s'éterniser ici.

« Bien sûr. »

Uruha nota quand même le regard vaguement surpris de son interlocuteur qui lui désigna ensuite la porte de la salle de bain. Le châtain s'enferma à l'intérieur de la petit pièce et posa son sac et son sweat dans un coin. Il recommença à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et enleva ses vêtements d'un geste rageur. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal.

L'eau chaude l'aida un peu à se calmer. Il resta longtemps sous le jet, essayant de vider son esprit, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il soit inconvenant en plus d'être arrivé inopinément.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale, Ruki avait fait du café et l'attendait assis sur un coussin en somnolant. Il émergea de sa torpeur et tendit une tasse au châtain qui s'installa en face de lui et le remercia. Ils burent en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Uruha se décide à expliquer les raisons de sa présence.

« Bon... Ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles. Je ne connaissais pas le succès qu'on m'avait prédit et auquel je croyais encore et ça devenait chaque jour un peu plus difficile. Et puis, il y a un an... Un grand styliste est venu me voir. Il n'avait plus d'inspiration et voulait s'associer avec moi parce qu'on avait chacun ce que l'autre n'avait pas. Et on est devenus amis rapidement, c'est un type vraiment facile à vivre et très doué dans ce qu'il fait, donc ça a bien collé entre nous. »

Uruha avait presque envie de sourire en se remémorant leurs souvenirs. Cette année avait sûrement été la meilleure qu'il ait vécue depuis qu'il était entré à l'école de stylisme.

« Ça a même vraiment collé de mon côté, enfin bref. Récemment, je me suis mis à rêver d'être reconnu pour ce que je valais tout seul, c'est naturel, non? S'inquiéta-t-il en cherchant l'approbation de Ruki. »

Le blond fit la moue.

« J'imagine.

\- On s'est disputés à cause de ça hier soir, puis j'ai fait une crise de nerfs parce que je ne contrôlais plus rien. »

Il ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet, s'il y avait quelque chose que Ruki pouvait comprendre c'était bien son caractère parfois instable.

« Il a réussi à me calmer, je ne sais pas trop comment, et puis je me suis réveillé ce matin avec lui de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble? Demanda abruptement le blond. »

Uruha ne se laissa pas démonter par la question, elle était légitime après tout.

« Pas... enfin, ouais mais pas complètement. »

Ruki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu peux me dire que vous vous êtes tripotés sans passer à l'acte, je t'ai vu dans pire situation que celle-là, remarqua-t-il, le ton un peu moins plat maintenant que le café circulait dans son organisme. »

Uruha fit un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace, Ruki n'avait pas tort.

« Ouais, donc c'est probablement ça qui s'est passé.

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ou tu supposes juste?

\- J'ai des souvenirs, mais pas très précis.

C'était bon? »

Cette fois, Uruha ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui fit ricaner légèrement le blond.

« Oui, c'était génial. »

Ruki eut l'air surpris.

« Pourquoi t'es là et pas avec lui dans ton lit alors?

\- Parce qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés tous les deux dans ce lit avec les mêmes motivations.

\- Oh... On aurait pu croire que ton expérience t'aurait appris à ne pas t'approcher des mauvaises personnes. »

Uruha haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Et tu es venu chez moi parce que... réfléchit Ruki, puis il écarquilla les yeux. Nan, ne me dis pas que vous avez fait ça chez toi? »

Uruha eut la décence de paraître un tant soit peu honteux.

« Mec, sérieux. »

Et sans prévenir, Ruki éclata de rire, faisant presque sursauter son ami. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se calmer. Même s'il riait à ses dépens, Uruha fut curieusement réconforté par l'hilarité du blond.

« Désolé, hein, mais depuis le temps j'avais oublié ton mauvais karma. »

Uruha lui lança une œillade qui se voulait intimidante et qui ne parvint qu'à relancer le rire de Ruki, qu'il étouffa cette fois plus rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? S'enquit-il, essayant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- J'en sais rien. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne me vois pas revenir vers lui et faire comme si de rien n'était. Surtout que c'est arrivé parce que je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on réfléchisse à arrêter notre collaboration.

\- Donc tu vas l'éviter? »

Uruha secoua la tête.

« Ca ne sera sûrement pas suffisant, il est tout le temps chez moi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses complétement éviter une confrontation, Ruwa, remarqua Ruki en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

\- Sauf si je... commença le châtain, regardant droit derrière Ruki.

\- Si tu quoi? »

Uruha secoua la tête et ferma les yeux brièvement, pour ensuite fixer le blond dans les yeux.

« Si je pars. »

Ruki baissa les épaules comme s'il était profondément découragé.

« Où veux-tu aller? Ta vie est ici, tu ne vas pas tout envoyer bouler juste parce que tu ne veux pas dire à ce mec que ce qui s'est passé entre vous doit être oublié? »

Uruha eut à nouveau un rire sans joie.

« C'est malheureux, mais ma vie ici tourne quand même majoritairement autour de lui.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas tout laisser tomber.

\- Je ne veux pas oublier la nuit dernière, je veux juste oublier qu'il l'a fait pour me garder avec lui, parce que ça l'arrange bien d'être célèbre avec mes créations. »

Uruha marmonna la fin, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ruki d'être intrigué.

« Attends, quoi? »

Il se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

« Je fais les modèles et il les présente sous son nom, parce que vu qu'ils sont persuadés d'avoir cerné mon style, je ne vends rien sous mon propre nom. »

Ruki resta interdit.

« Mais alors, c'est plus grave qu'une simple affaire de collaboration. Parce que ce que tu lui demandes, c'est de révéler à tout le monde que vous avez menti. »

Uruha baissa la tête, gêné.

« Ouais... Mais on savait tout ça en commençant!

\- Je me doute. Sauf que ça reste difficile à faire.

\- Je ne voulais pas le presser, ni le forcer carrément à le faire... Mais il évitait toujours les discussions sérieuses, donc j'ai fini par en avoir marre et aborder la chose sans doute un plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

\- Et tu n'as pas parlé avec lui ce matin, n'est-ce pas? Donc comment sais-tu ce qu'il en pense? »

Uruha grimaça.

« C'est évident. Il sait depuis le début que j'ai un faible pour lui, vu comme je suis transparent. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Ruki en aurait profité pour le charrier un peu, mais le moment était mal choisi.

« S'il avait réellement voulu se rapprocher de moi de cette façon-là, il l'aurait fait avant.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Uruha renvoya un sourire triste à son ami.

« En tout cas, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, profites-en pour réfléchir et ne prend pas de décision inconsidérée pour une fois, monsieur-j'agis-avant-de-réfléchir.

\- Je vais essayer. »

[...]

Uruha passa deux jours chez Ruki, durée qu'il occupa à moitié à déprimer sur son sort, l'autre à rattraper le temps perdu avec son ami. Ils avaient cessé de se voir à la fin du lycée, lorsqu'ils avaient empruntés des chemins différents, Uruha en école de stylisme et Ruki au conservatoire. Aujourd'hui le blond faisait partie d'un groupe de rock qui avait sa base de fan locale mais qui peinait à décoller autrement, et Uruha était dans la même situation professionnelle de stagnation, si ce n'est que Ruki était satisfait de ce qu'il faisait.

Le temps faisant, il avait été de plus en plus difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre de reprendre contact et ils s'étaient naturellement éloignés. Mais les deux derniers jours prouvaient qu'une véritable amitié dure même avec l'absence et la distance. Ruki n'avait pas accusé Uruha de venir le voir parce qu'il était la seule personne à qui le châtain pouvait demander de l'aide. Il aurait pu, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Uruha lui en était très reconnaissant et il n'aurait pas été contre passer encore un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie, cependant il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il joignit son manager dans l'après-midi et après une conversation hautement étrange, il réussit entre autres à apprendre qu'Aoi n'était plus chez lui et qu'il avait appelé de nombreuses fois pour savoir où était Uruha.

A partir de là, tout se mit en place très rapidement, car le châtain pouvait être efficace lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à être maladroit. Il demanda à ce qu'un taxi l'attende devant chez lui, puis il rentra en métro et rassembla dans une valise un peu plus d'affaires que celles qu'il avait emportées chez Ruki.

Il laissa son carnet à dessin en évidence sur le bureau et y ajouta un petit mot. Il ne laissait pas Aoi sans rien.

Alors qu'il parcourait une dernière fois la pièce, le cœur lourd malgré tout, il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Heureusement, ce n'était que son manager. Le visage fermé, il lui tendit une enveloppe épaisse qu'Uruha s'empressa de saisir. Devant son air un peu perdu, Kai sembla quelque peu s'adoucir.

« J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, mais j'espère que tu as une bonne explication à tout ça. »

Uruha déglutit difficilement.

« Aoi et moi travaillons ensemble en secret depuis un an. En secret pour une bonne raison, et c'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est disputé et que tout est parti en vrille. Il voudrait encore continuer, moi je préférerais arrêter et comme on ne trouvera pas de consensus, je préfère partir et le laisser gérer ça tout seul.

\- Tu abandonnes le navire, en somme. »

Uruha retint son envie de souffler comme un enfant capricieux.

« C'est ça où ce qu'il me reste de santé mentale y passe, de tout façon. En plus, je n'ai toujours pas de succès ici, donc c'est qu'il y a sûrement quelque chose qui cloche dans ma façon de faire. Découvrir un nouvel environnement me permettra probablement de m'améliorer et de trouver des idées nouvelles. »

Kai avait presque l'air encore moins convaincu que lui.

« Je te fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi. Mais je ne gèrerais pas Aoi à ta place, et si jamais je te demande de revenir pour une bonne raison, j'aimerai que tu le fasses. »

Uruha hocha la tête. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des conditions aussi simples que celles-ci. La première n'en était même pas une vraie, d'ailleurs.

« D'accord. Merci. »

L'homme hocha brièvement la tête.

« Bien, tu devrais y aller maintenant. Ton taxi t'attend et ce serait idiot de louper l'avion. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'appartement et Uruha ferma la porte à clé pour la dernière fois, avant de tendre la clé à son manager. Il lui adressa un dernier signe de tête et monta dans le taxi avec sa valise. Il se sentit étrangement sentimental tout le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il avait déjà quitté le Japon, mais jamais sans avoir aussi peu de plans qu'il en avait actuellement. C'était à la fois terriblement excitant et très effrayant.

Il s'efforça de noyer avec ces sentiments la peine profonde qui l'affligeait à l'idée d'abandonner Aoi derrière lui.

[...]

La première semaine à Paris fut assez loin de combler les attentes d'Uruha. Déjà, il n'était pas super motivé pour bouger de son hôtel, mais en plus le temps était exécrable. Et son corps décida qu'il était temps qu'il rattrape toutes les nuits blanches accumulées depuis des mois et il passa deux jours entiers à se reposer et les suivants à se débattre avec des phases d'endormissement en pleine journée et des phases de suractivité la nuit, sans avoir la possibilité de s'occuper. Il n'avait pas encore racheté de matériel de dessin et n'avait de toute façon pas une envie folle de dessiner. En plus, sa chambre d'hôtel du IVème arrondissement n'était pas non plus le lieu le plus inspirant du monde.

Il se sentait mal d'être venu jusqu'ici pour rester enfermer et ressasser ses idées noires toute la journée mais il était pris dans cette sorte de cercle vicieux des personnes déprimées. Honnêtement, il savait qu'il allait sans doute se sentir mal en quittant le Japon - et Aoi plus particulièrement - mais il n'imaginait pas à ce point. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les conditions rêvées. Leur dispute avait même été loin d'être édulcorée et Uruha savait qu'il aurait dû être plus en colère que mélancolique. Seulement voilà. Il avait encore sous-estimé la place que pouvait prendre quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Comme il n'en était pas à sa première déception amoureuse, il savait que ce qu'il vivait n'était qu'un passage à vide, très désagréable certes, mais rien qu'un mauvais moment à passer, pas la fin de sa vie. Il espérait simplement que ce ne serait pas trop long, il avait tout de même prévu de profiter du voyage. A partir du moment où il retrouverait l'envie de dessiner, ça irait déjà mieux car il pourrait se changer les idées efficacement et extérioriser ses sentiments, plutôt que de les ressasser de manière malsaine.

Heureusement pour lui, le beau temps revint, une dizaine de jours après son arrivée en France. Si le redoux ne put pas tout guérir, il améliora au moins de manière significative l'humeur d'Uruha, ce qui lui permit de sortir visiter la ville dans de bonnes circonstances.

Le quartier dans lequel il logeait était résolument touristique. Il y avait des bus à étages avec des étrangers éperdus d'admiration devant la Cathédrale Notre-Dame, des boutiques de souvenirs typiquement parisiens à chaque coin de rue et de manière générale une foule de personnes à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Ca lui permettait dans un sens de se fondre dans la masse. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes asiatiques et ses cheveux châtains, de même que ses vêtements plus esthétiques que pratiques, n'attiraient pas du tout l'attention. Il avait un jour lu dans un magazine que les Français, et a fortiori les citadins, étaient plus libres dans leur façon de s'habiller. Il supposa que c'était parce que le pays était plus cosmopolite que le Japon, où sa manière inhabituelle de s'habiller lui valait parfois des regards de travers de gens de son âge, habillés de manière plus respectables sinon traditionnelle. Pour autant, il ne voyait pas autour de lui des jeunes se démarquant par leur style, un peu comme à Ikebukuro ou Harajuku. Mais peut-être que ce n'était simplement pas le bon quartier.

Même s'il apprécia grandement cette première journée à vadrouiller dans le quartier latin, il compris que ce n'était pas ici qu'il allait trouver des idées. En plus, le coût de l'hôtel commençait à peser un peu trop lourd sur ses économies, il fallait qu'il en trouve un moins cher. Le lendemain, après quelques péripéties pour réserver par téléphone en anglais une chambre d'hôtel dans le XIXème arrondissement et ensuite prendre le métro pour s'y rendre, il installa ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre et sur les conseils de la réceptionniste, s'en alla visiter la butte Montmartre et les environs. Là aussi, c'était encore majoritairement touristique mais Uruha n'avait pas la prétention de connaître assez bien la ville pour se permettre de s'éloigner des sentiers battus.

Il passa néanmoins des heures Place du Tertre, à observer le va et vient de touristes et d'amateurs d'arts qui venaient observer les toiles des artistes rassemblés. Il aima beaucoup l'ambiance qui se dégageait de l'endroit, malgré le monde qui s'y pressait.

Avec son talent pour dessiner des vêtements élaborés, on aurait pu croire qu'Uruha était naturellement doué en dessin, mais à son grand regret en sentant l'atmosphère créative autour de lui, il était bien incapable de reproduire autre chose que des corps-types et toujours les mêmes schémas de mouvements de tissus, qu'il connaissait par cur. Ce n'était pas du talent, c'était de la mémorisation de formes et quelques variations.

En cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillé, sur la place principale de l'ancien village de Montmartre, il se surprit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à vouloir avoir son bloc à dessin sous la main. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait envie de dessiner, mais l'acte ne lui semblait plus si ardu et c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin, il passa une longue heure dans une boutique de beaux-arts à acheter du matériel à dessin. Il faisait très attention à la qualité du papier car il devait pouvoir supporter de l'aquarelle, des retouches éventuelles, et surtout d'être tripoté tout le long du processus de réalisation du vêtement. En plus, Uruha aimait garder une preuve physique des premières formes de ses uvres.

Cependant, quand il se retrouva devant sa feuille blanche, dans le calme de sa petite chambre d'hôtel, il se retrouva incapable de dessiner le moindre trait. Il n'avait pas d'idées. Son cerveau ordinairement surchargé de couleurs, textures et motifs variés était centré au lieu de ça sur le monde extérieur, sa vie privée. Ce qui ne devait pas compter lorsqu'il s'asseyait à son bureau pour travailler.

Découragé, car il savait très bien qu'insister n'aiderait pas, il rangea son matériel et ressortit de l'hôtel. Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva jusqu'au même endroit que la veille et passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à déambuler dans les ruelles pavées, moins fréquentées que la Place du Tertre ou la Butte. Ces vieilles rues avaient pour lui un côté désuet très dépaysant et ça l'aida au moins à oublier un peu la réalité de sa vie. Il tomba par hasard, au détour d'une rue, sur le cabaret Le Moulin-Rouge ce qui provoqua quelques étincelles dans son corps. Il voulait bien dessiner lui, il n'avait juste pas d'idées!

Le soir, il se rendit compte que cet endroit, pas plus que le précédent, n'avait l'effet désiré. Il se retrouvait à visiter des endroits certes charmants mais sans intérêt du point de vue du style vestimentaire des gens. La mode qu'il recherchait était un phénomène ponctuel aussi bien que localisé et il y avait effectivement peu de chance qu'il tombe sur le ce qu'il cherchait par hasard.

Il fit des recherches sur internet, depuis la réception de l'hôtel. Il ne parvint pas à trouver mention à Paris d'un carrefour de la mode, un endroit où des personnes d'horizons différents se rejoindraient pour échanger à propos des dernières tendances et même lancer de nouveaux courants. Un endroit comme Harajuku, en fait, ce qui le déprima un peu car il n'était pas parti de Tôkyô pour continuer de suivre exactement le même schéma.

Toutefois, après quelques recherches supplémentaires, il eut le sentiment que d'autres villes en Europe correspondraient mieux à ses attentes, à commencer par Londres qui n'était pas si loin de Paris. Pour autant, il n'était pas las de Paris et décida d'y passer encore quelques jours avant d'affronter la capitale anglaise. Après tout, il n'avait même pas encore vu la Tour Eiffel.

[...]

Uruha se réveilla de son léger sommeil en entendant son portable sonner. Il grogna et attrapa l'objet pour répondre.

« Oui?

\- Bonjour Uruha.

\- Oh, bonjour Kai, répondit le châtain en reconnaissant la voix de son manager.

\- Je te réveille? Demanda l'homme d'un ton surpris. J'ai regardé l'heure avant d'appeler pourtant, il est censé être midi.

\- Ouais, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit donc je somnolais un peu pour récupérer.

\- Dis-moi qui tu n'as pas dormi parce que tu travaillais, et pas pour une autre raison. »

La voix du manager était pleine d'espoir. La dernière fois qu'il avait appelé, Uruha était toujours profondément engoncé dans son blocage et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« J'ai dessiné, en fait, répondit Uruha sans méchanceté. »

Il était trop soulagé pour en vouloir à Kai.

« Très bien! Qu'est-ce qui a causé le déclic?

\- Je suis allé à Kings Road avant-hier.

\- Et alors? »

Uruha ne put retenir un soupir. Pour un manager de stylistes, il s'y connaissait drôlement peu en mode, Kai!

« Et alors au 430 Kings Road se trouve la boutique Vivienne Westwood, parvint à dire le châtain d'une voix relativement calme, quand bien même il était encore survolté de sa découverte. »

Bien sûr, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir l'endroit au moment où Westwood et MacLaren avaient lancé la mode punk, mais c'était déjà génial d'avoir pu visiter la boutique et le quartier.

Heureusement, Kai se souvint que la styliste britannique faisait partie des idoles d'Uruha et ne posa pas plus de questions inutiles.

« Ce sont ses créations ou l'atmosphère et ton imagination qui ont le plus aidé, à ton avis?

\- Un peu des deux, j'imagine. Ça a sûrement un rapport avec tout ce que cette femme a accompli dans sa vie, alors qu'elle voulait juste être anticonformiste. Je suppose qu'elle en a connu des échecs, même si elle les a considérés comme des tremplins pour devenir toujours meilleure, pour faire des créations toujours plus originales. Alors, quand je me place par rapport à elle... Je ne peux que me donner des claques pour ma passivité. »

Kai fit une grimace approbatrice.

« Hier après-midi je suis retourné à Carnaby Street et le fait d'avoir eu cette déclaration la veille a changé mon regard d'admiratif à professionnel. Donc j'ai passé la nuit à dessiner. Bon, pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait réellement des trucs à garder, parce que c'est sûrement trop inspiré de ce que j'ai vu pour passer, mais au moins je suis revenu dedans.

\- Je suis soulagé, je dois te l'avouer. J'avais vraiment peur que ce voyage ne suffise pas.

\- Il fallait juste trouver le bon endroit. »

Uruha avait vraiment eu peur aussi. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il était à Londres, soit un mois et demi qu'il avait quitté le Japon, et ne pas avoir été capable dessiner le moindre vêtement pendant tout ce temps l'avait envoyé au bord de la crise de nerfs plusieurs fois. Le stress et les sentiments négatifs provoqués par sa dispute avec Aoi s'étaient cristallisés avec la raison de leur dispute, à savoir ses dessins, ce qui avait probablement provoqué le blocage. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait en parler avec Kai, car il n'était au courant de rien.

« Bon, quels sont tes projets pour la suite, alors? S'enquit Kai, prenant son ton professionnel. »

Uruha se gratta la tête et se rallongea un peu plus confortablement sur son lit.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer au Japon pour le moment.

\- Je m'en doutais. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... Tu ne veux pas rentrer parce que tu es mieux à Londres ou parce que tu as une raison de fuir le Japon? »

Uruha fit la grimace et fut heureux que le manager ne soit pas là pour le voir.

« Les deux?

\- C'est censé être une réponse? »

Cette fois, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un enfant se faisant gronder par son père lorsqu'il était avec Kai.

« J'ai bien compris que tu étais mieux à Londres. Maintenant, ce serait bien que tu me dises pourquoi tu es parti. J'ai été sympa, je t'ai laissé du temps, quand bien même je devais gérer les conséquences de ton départ précipité, ce qui incluait gérer Aoi. »

Cette fois, Uruha était prêt à se cacher le visage dans les mains. Est-ce qu'il allait finalement tout lui raconter maintenant? Il allait se prendre le savon de sa vie.

« Je suis désolé, pour ça. Il a été pénible? »

Autant qu'il teste le terrain avant de se perdre en confidences.

« Les quelques jours suivant ton départ, il a été intenable. Quand je lui ai dit que tu étais parti à l'étranger parce que je voulais juste qu'il arrête de me harceler, il a subitement disparu de la circulation. »

Kai fit une courte pour laisser à Uruha le temps d'intégrer ses paroles.

« Il n'a pas participé à l'un des plus importants défilés de la saison, la semaine dernière.

\- Quoi? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Uruha. »

Il lui avait pourtant laissé des tas de croquis, justement pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve sans modèle. Mais peut-être qu'Aoi ne les avaient pas jugés dignes d'être présenté à un très grand défilé. Uruha ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir mortifié ou en colère.

« Il ne s'est ni inscrit, ni présenté en tant que simple spectateur, continua Kai. Ça a surpris tout le monde, vu qu'il sort d'un an de productivité étonnante. Tous les médias people ne parlent que de ça, puisqu'il ne s'est pas expliqué ou quoi ce soit sur les raisons de son absence. C'est le grand sujet du moment. Bien sûr, personne n'a encore fait le rapprochement avec toi. »

Ça faisait encore plus mal de l'entendre que de le penser, surtout venant de Kai qui, s'il ne l'accusait pas, n'était pas particulièrement gentil pour autant.

« Alors je voudrai bien que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous avant que tu décides de m'appeler pour me dire que tu quittais le Japon, même si j'ai ma petite idée. »

Uruha eut un léger rire ironique.

« Oh, tu es sûrement loin du compte. »

Et il raconta alors à Kai, depuis le début, comment Aoi était entré dans sa vie. Les détails de leur pacte, les défilés auxquels ils avaient participé, l'amitié qui s'était nouée entre eux, puis l'évolution de ses sentiments, à la fois envers Aoi et envers leur collaboration. Kai ne l'interrompit pas, le laissant déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cur. Uruha en vint à parler de la dispute, et il édulcora un peu ce qu'il s'était passé après, car Kai l'avait très bien compris tout seul. Comme il l'avait pensé, dire que Kai ne fut pas heureux était un euphémisme.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait un truc aussi stupide que ça. Je peux comprendre que tu ais été tenté par sa proposition, mais je ne sais absolument pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. »

Uruha haussa les épaules. Lui savait ce que c'était que ce besoin de faire quelque chose et d'en être empêché par le manque d'inspiration.

« Ça n'était pas si terrible, franchement. D'accord, ça a mal fini, mais s'il n'avait pas essayé de me retenir en se servant de son corps, je serai sûrement encore au Japon, marmonna Uruha.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, je ne suis pas tellement sûr qu'il essayait de juste te retenir.

\- Pardon?

\- Eh bien, tu faisais une violente crise de nerfs, non? »

Uruha hocha la tête. Il en gardait maintenant une image très floue.

« Ce n'était pas plutôt pour te calmer?

\- C'est pareil, répondit Uruha, même s'il trouva la remarque de Kai assez juste, sans vouloir le reconnaître à cause des conséquences que ça entraînerait.

\- De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait en ne pensant qu'à ses intérêts. Je veux dire, d'accord tu es doué, mais il y a sûrement plein d'autres jeunes stylistes comme toi prêts à accepter des propositions pareilles. Donc si la collaboration avait été le seul problème, il n'aurait pas couché avec toi. »

Uruha combattit vainement une bouffée de chaleur.

« Aoi est un homme fier et passionné. Quoique vous ayez fait ensemble, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu faire semblant ou qu'il ait réfléchi aux conséquences. Il t'a vu perdre les pédales, il a réagi, et voilà. »

Si on lui avait dit qu'en plus d'être manager, Kai était aussi psychologue...!

« Ouais, mais s'il avait fait ça parce qu'il le voulait, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contacté depuis?

\- Tu es d'une extrême mauvaise foi, Uruha. Tu as fait en sorte qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de te faire parvenir un message et en plus, je te rappelle qu'il a une certaine fierté et que tu l'as abandonné dans des conditions vraiment limites. »

Uruha se ratatina sur lui-même sous les reproches de Kai. Il n'avait plus tellement d'arguments pour réfuter son opinion, en plus.

Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé les choses de cet angle-là et quelque part au fond de lui, il avait envie de croire à ce que disait Kai, qu'Aoi ne s'intéressait pas à lui juste pour le travail. Mais à quoi ça servirait de se faire du mal en pensant à ça alors qu'il était en Angleterre maintenant?

« Je vais essayer de savoir discrètement comment il va.

\- Hm. »

Kai cherchait-il à le faire culpabiliser?

« Bon, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on discute, il va falloir que j'y aille. Je te rappelle dans une semaine, mais toi, n'hésite pas s'il y a le moindre problème, d'accord?

\- D'accord, à la semaine prochaine.

\- Prends soin de toi, Uruha. »

[...]

Le jeune styliste passa les trois semaines suivantes dans une sorte de routine bien établie. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il dessinait la nuit, dormait une partie de la matinée et sortait l'après-midi. Il passait des heures dans les mêmes quartiers, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Mais les gens qui s'y pressaient changeaient tous les jours, sauf pour quelques personnes qui avaient établi leur camp de base là-bas, un peu comme lui. Il avait d'ailleurs sympathisé avec Reita, un mec au look atypique qui travaillait à mi-temps dans une boutique de vêtements et qui, le reste du temps, traînait dans le quartier ou cousait ses propres vêtements.

Il avait d'ailleurs montré à Uruha un atelier bien caché sur Oxford Street et dans lequel on pouvait utiliser les machines à coudre à condition de s'acquitter d'un droit d'entrée. Uruha, qui n'avait pas mis les mains sur une machine depuis son départ, adora immédiatement l'endroit. Reita avait un style très différent du sien en termes de créations, en partie parce qu'il faisait essentiellement des vêtements masculins, et les deux hommes échangèrent beaucoup d'informations. Uruha gagna de nombreuses nouvelles idées de leurs entretiens. Reita ne se prenait pas la tête, il ne cherchait pas à savoir si telle ou telle combinaison avait été faite, ou si quelqu'un avait dit que deux couleurs n'allaient pas ensemble. S'il en avait envie, il le faisait, et ça fonctionnait généralement.

Quand il arrivait à oublier pourquoi il était là - ce qui était plus difficile depuis le coup de fil de Kai - Uruha vivait les meilleurs instants de sa vie. Il avait toujours rêvé d'aventure et de communion avec son art. Il n'avait plus la pression des défilés et des personnes hautes-placées à séduire pour pouvoir se faire une place dans le monde de la mode et c'était tout à fait apaisant. En plus, il trouvait en la personne de Reita un ami compréhensif et sans qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté entre eux - pas comme avec un certain autre styliste.

C'est pourquoi il fut d'autant plus en colère quand Kai l'appela pour lui demander de rentrer. C'était arrivé trois jours plus tôt et Uruha avait depuis éteint son portable comme si ça pouvait suffire à nier la réalité. Visiblement, la situation avait changée au Japon, mais Uruha avait raccroché au nez de Kai avant de savoir pourquoi, ce qui, à la réflexion, n'avait peut-être pas été son idée la plus brillante. En attendant, il était encore trop remué pour rappeler et préférait oublier. Il se sentait vraiment mal, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas eu envie de sortir le lendemain de l'appel. Et depuis, il dessinait et cousait comme un fou, le jour et la nuit, pour se vider l'esprit.

Reita avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait chez lui mais n'avait pas posé de question. Au lieu de ça, il avait attrapé Uruha par le coude pour l'emmener à l'atelier et ils y avaient passé la journée, penchés sur leur machine et leurs pièces de tissus. Uruha était d'ailleurs assez fier de l'écharpe qu'il avait réalisée ce jour-là. Elle était très longue et composée de multiples pièces de tissu, un peu comme un patchwork, sauf qu'elles étaient toutes de la même couleur mais de matières différentes. Reita avait hoché la tête d'un air approbateur, même si le violet n'était pas la couleur qu'il aimait le plus.

Finalement, Uruha lui avait avoué rapidement pourquoi il se trouvait là, et qu'il devait rentrer. Reita lui fit très justement remarquer que le fait de retourner au Japon ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir à Londres. Ça avait un peu rasséréné le brun. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, non? Si Kai avait une bonne raison, il allait rentrer. Et ensuite, quand tout serait en ordre - ou presque, il restait Aoi à gérer - il reviendrait.

Uruha ralluma donc son portable et ne fut guère surpris de recevoir un appel de Kai seulement quelques minutes après. Il avait des dizaines et des dizaines d'appels manqués.

« Uruha! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? »

Inutile de jouer les innocents et de faire comme s'il y avait eu une immense panne de réseau pendant trois jours, pas vrai? Après tout, il lui avait quand même raccroché au nez.

« Je suis désolé, il me fallait un peu de temps pour admettre que tu m'aies demandé ça aussi soudainement. »

Il entendit l'autre grommeler au bout de la ligne.

« Bon, je veux bien admettre que j'ai manqué un peu de tact, mais si tu m'avais laissé finir tu aurais su pourquoi je te demandais ça.

\- D'accord, je n'aurai pas du. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, maintenant.

\- Les journaux ne parlent que d'Aoi depuis trois jours. »

Uruha soupira. Étaient-ils revenus trois semaines en arrière?

« C'est ma punition pour t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles, c'est ça? Tu vas me parler par énigmes?

\- Il y a eu un défile, et il a participé...

\- Je vois difficilement en quoi ça consiste en une raison suffisante pour moi de rentrer.

\- Avec tes créations.

\- Comment tu le sais? »

Kai ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Uruha compris que c'était voulu. Alors il se repassa leurs dernières répliques dans sa tête et ce qu'il trouva lui sembla si absurde que...

« Attends! Il... Il n'a quand même pas...

\- A la fin du défilé, il a annoncé que toutes les créations qu'il a présentées depuis plus d'un an avaient été dessinées par toi. »

Ce fut au tour d'Uruha de rester silencieux, cette fois faute d'avoir quelque chose à dire.

« Et ce n'est pas tout.

\- Hm?

\- Il a ajouté qu'il t'avait forcé à le faire. »

Le portable glissa de la main d'Uruha et lui-même resta planté au milieu de sa chambre, choqué. Il entendit vaguement la voix étouffée de son manager mais il fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reconnecter avec la réalité et récupérer l'appareil sur le sol. Il en profita pour s'asseoir par terre, le dos contre le bord du lit.

« Tu peux me répéter ça?

\- Il l'a dit comme ça, si je me souviens bien "Uruha ne saurait être tenu responsable dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui l'ai persuadé de le faire. " »

Il jouait sur les mots mais ça revenait au même. Aoi avait non seulement tout révélé à la presse, chose qui avait dû beaucoup lui coûter, d'autant plus qu'il se faisait passer pour le seul coupable, alors qu'Uruha avait été bien trop content de marcher dans la combine. Mais pourquoi? Il ne comprenait pas.

Son cur lui criait que Kai avait eu raison et qu'Aoi tenait à lui. Sa conscience jurait au contraire que ce n'était qu'une tentative supplémentaire de le faire revenir au Japon.

Il ne savait pas qui croire. Et effectivement, cette nouvelle changeait complètement la donne pour lui. Il n'était plus seulement question de rester ici en mettant complètement de côté sa vie au Japon. Et il savait qu'il n'y aurait de toute façon pas de solution satisfaisante puisqu'il n'avait que son avis, et accessoirement celui de Kai. il n'avait pas envie d'embêter plus Reita avec ça; surtout que le blond lui dirait probablement de suivre ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir.

Le problème étant que les deux solutions - rester ou rentrer - avaient des avantages plutôt convainquant. Et des incertitudes.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, quand même, Uruha?

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié de quoi parlait Kai.

« Qu'il t'a forcé à le faire.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Question de fierté, je n'aurai pas accepté si je n'avais rien eu à y gagner.

\- Même pour les beaux yeux d'Aoi? »

Uruha grogna de gêne. Kai était juste trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

« Mm, peut-être bien, mais ce n'est pas la question; le fait est que j'étais d'accord et que notre année de collaboration s'est très bien passée.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Il a refait des déclarations depuis?

\- Non, et son manager a fait savoir qu'il se mettait en pause.

\- Je vois...

Ça semblait logique. Après tout, s'il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'inspiration avant le départ d'Uruha, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait en avoir.

« Et donc tu veux que je rentre. »

Ce n'était pas une accusation mais Kai ressentit le besoin de s'expliquer.

« Ecoute Uruha, on ne peut pas dire que votre relation se soit terminée sainement, d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit terminée. Le fait est que cette tension entre vous, ces non-dits de part et d'autre, ce n'est pas bon, et ça va vous retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. Je sais que tu te sens très bien là où tu es en ce moment et je peux tout à fait le concevoir. Mais je te demande de venir régler tes affaires ici avant de prendre une décision radicale qui te rendrait peut-être malheureux sur le long terme. »

Il aurait voulu objecter, mais il n'y avait simplement rien à dire.

« Prépare-toi à l'idée, je ne t'oblige pas à revenir dans les trois jours, ni même la semaine prochaine, juste... réfléchis-y, d'accord?

\- Ok, je vais essayer d'y penser. »

Il comprenait le raisonnement de Kai, même si c'était encore un peu difficile de s'imaginer rentrer. Surtout maintenant qu'il allait devoir affronter les conséquences de leurs actions.

[...]

Uruha passa une semaine à faire ses adieux à Londres. Certes c'était des adieux provisoires, mais il savait en son for intérieur qu'il ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, sauf si les choses tournaient vraiment mal au Japon, ce qu'il s'empêchait d'imaginer, pour sa santé mentale. Il lui sembla que Reita approuvait sa décision et ça le rassura un peu d'avoir son avis, car il le considérait maintenant comme quelqu'un d'avisé derrière sa façade de jeune un peu en dehors de la réalité.

Les premières heures du trajet en avion furent néanmoins douloureuses, car il était soumis au rude stress d'avoir eu à faire un choix et à la peur de voir ses espoirs détruits.

Détruits comme il avait sans doute détruit Aoi. C'était très ironique.

Il reprit possession avec plaisir de son appartement après autant de temps dans des petites chambres au confort parfois douteux. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, sauf qu'il y avait un peu de poussière et que la plante dans la cuisine était en train de rendre l'âme. Il appela Kai pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé et son manager prévint qu'il passerait le voir le lendemain, quand il se serait un peu reposé.

A cause du décalage horaire, Uruha était épuisé mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il prit soin de déballer ses affaires, pendant qu'il était encore un peu anesthésié par le vol; ce serait sûrement plus difficile quand il aurait réalisé qu'il était revenu pour de vrai. Il enroula autour de son cou l'écharpe violette réalisée moins de deux semaines auparavant et étendit toutes ses nouvelles créations dans le salon, sur les meubles et sur des mannequins. Même si ce n'était pas destiné à des défilés de haute-couture, il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait et il espérait sincèrement que Kai aimerait aussi.

Comme il n'avait toujours pas envie de dormir après ça, il fit le ménage dans son appartement. Il eut un frisson en entrant dans sa chambre, et son cur se mit à battre plus fort. Il comprit ensuite pourquoi: sa chambre avait encore l'odeur du parfum d'Aoi, après tout ce temps. Uruha se fustigea de réagir à ce point comme une adolescente et se força à changer les draps. C'était carrément pathétique d'avoir du mal à le faire. Il en voulait à son corps de réagir toujours de la même façon alors que tant de choses avaient changé entre eux.

En se couchant pour de bon, après avoir fait tout ce qui était possible dans son appartement, il se roula inconsciemment en boule sur un côté du futon, comme si Aoi s'était trouvé là également, et il s'endormit comme une masse.

[...]

Quand il était venu, Kai avait apporté avec lui un tas de journaux people qui parlaient de l'affaire entre Aoi et Uruha. C'était du réchauffé, mais ça avait le mérite de lui montrer comment les gens voyaient leur situation.

Et Uruha s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser la confrontation très longtemps. Le geste n'allait pas venir d'Aoi, puisque personne ne savait que le brun était de retour au Japon. Un dernier détail l'avait aidé à se décider. Un détail... de taille. A savoir, son répondeur téléphonique, saturé par des messages d'Aoi.

Le premier lui avait serré le cur, le deuxième lui avait donné envie de frapper la tête contre le mur, et à partir du quatrième il avait commencé à hyper ventiler, comme le soir de la dispute, sauf que cette fois-ci Aoi n'était pas là pour l'aider, il s'en était assuré.

Uruha s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir présupposé connaître les sentiments d'Aoi à son égard, mais pour sa défense, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Et comme il ne pourrait pas être fixé sur la réalité de ces sentiments sans aller poser directement la question, il allait pour une fois cesser de fuir et affronter la réalité.

Il demanda à Kai s'il pouvait lui obtenir l'adresse d'Aoi, et après l'avoir reçue, il hésita encore une bonne journée avant de se décider à aller chez son ancien partenaire. En arrivant devant la porte de l'immeuble, il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Etrangement, alors qu'il était toujours si soigné, il était cette fois assez négligé, que ce soit par ses vêtements choisis à la hâte ou ses cheveux vaguement noués. Exactement dans le même état que lors de sa première rencontre avec Aoi - en personne, qu'on s'entende, car Uruha l'avait déjà croisé à des défilés, fan oblige.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à appuyer sur l'interphone car quelqu'un sortit du bâtiment. Sinon il serait probablement encore en train d'attendre devant la porte, presqu'en espérant qu'Aoi finisse par sortir... Il entra alors et selon ce que Kai lui avait indiqué, monta au quatrième étage. Une étiquette sur la porte lui appris qu'il était au bon endroit.

Il relâcha sa respiration et réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument rien à dire. Et que ça n'allait sûrement pas bien se passer, dans tous les cas. Il frappa sèchement sur la porte, trois coups avant de reculer d'un pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Aoi.

Le cur d'Uruha s'accéléra, comme lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre à son retour d'Europe. L'odeur d'Aoi, le visage d'Aoi, le... stop. Uruha secoua légèrement la tête et fit une vague grimace quand il se rendit compte que le styliste le fixait d'un air troublé. Il ressentit le besoin de dire quelque chose, de peur que cet instant gênant dure une éternité. Sa conscience ajouta que ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier moment entre eux et Uruha décida de l'ignorer.

« Je... euh… Salut? »

Plus maladroit, tu meurs.

Aoi sembla lui aussi reprendre ses esprits et ses traits se tendirent. Néanmoins, il jeta un regard autour d'eux rapidement et fit un geste de la main vers Uruha pour l'inviter à le suivre à l'intérieur. Le brun ne préféra pas se réjouir trop vite, c'était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas laver leur linge sale en public.

Uruha n'avait jamais vu l'appartement d'Aoi, juste son atelier, et il regarda partout autour de lui en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux. Le maître des lieux l'invita jusqu'au salon et ils s'installèrent tous les deux à la table basse, sur des coussins. Aoi était assis bien droit, tandis qu'Uruha s'installa avec les jambes sur le côté, le dos légèrement voûté. Il se tordit les mains, avant de commencer à parler.

« J'aimerai te dire que je suis désolé.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne le fasses pas. »

Uruha regarda l'autre d'un air surpris. Il n'avait pas tout saisis là.

« Pardon? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. »

Après tout, maintenant était venu le moment d'être honnêtes.

« Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait? »

Les yeux d'Aoi étaient soudainement flamboyants.

« Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et détourna même le regard. Uruha ne sut pas trop quoi en penser, même si le morceau manquant était assez évident. C'était justement cette réalité qui le touchait. Kai avait peut-être eu raison, finalement.

« Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. »

Aoi hocha la tête, sans toutefois recroiser le regard du brun.

« Mais je regrette la façon dont ça s'est terminé entre nous. »

C'était assez malvenu de sa part de le dire, en y réfléchissant, mais Aoi ne parut pas s'en offusquer.

« Et moi donc, murmura-t-il. Mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour cette histoire, tout le monde est au courant maintenant. Tu reviens trop tard, ajouta-t-il d'une voix bien plus ferme. »

Uruha fut quelque peu pris de cours par ce ton. Pas qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de phrase, mais quand même...

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? »

L'amertume dans le rire d'Aoi fut si présente qu'Uruha eut du mal à déglutir.

« Je vais attendre de pouvoir piéger un nouveau petit jeune afin de pouvoir trouver la gloire et me masturber devant ma réputation, marmonna le styliste en reniflant de... dédain? »

Uruha ressentit une sorte de nausée en entendant ça.

« En tout cas, c'est ce que disent les journaux, rajouta-t-il après un instant. »

Soudainement, la culpabilité fut plus forte que tout le reste et Uruha se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même. Il avait finalement forcé Aoi à faire ce qui lui faisait peur, à savoir révéler la vérité aux médias, et surtout, subir seul les conséquences de leurs actions conjointes.

« Je suis quand même surpris de voir à quelle vitesse tu as accouru, maintenant que tout est réglé pour toi, qu'importe où tu ais été, d'ailleurs... Déclara Aoi sur le ton de la conversation, après avoir constaté le trouble d'Uruha.

\- Attends, tu ne penses quand même pas que... s'exclama le brun en réponse, relevant précipitamment la tête.

\- Je crois ce que je vois, répondit simplement le plus âgé avec un haussement d'épaules. »

Il n'y avait plus une tension à couper au couteau entre eux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était agréable pour autant. C'était plus... incertain, et plus douloureux aussi.

« Je suis parti en Europe, avoua Uruha. D'abord Paris, puis Londres. »

Aoi eut l'air relativement surpris.

« Et je tiens à préciser que... je suis revenu dès que mon manager m'a dit, pour ton annonce publique et tout ça. Pas pour profiter des retombées médiatiques et des yeux rivés sur moi, ça ne m'intéresse plus.

\- Alors pourquoi? S'enquit-il, perdu.

\- Parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi toi, tu avais fait ça.

\- N'est-ce pas évident? Je croyais que tu m'avais laissé des signaux assez clairs, quand tu es parti. »

Uruha eut la décence de se sentir un peu honteux.

« J'ai réalisé les modèles que tu m'avais laissés, et comme je n'avais plus rien à faire, j'ai avoué. Fin de l'histoire. »

Le brun secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, non ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on y réfléchisse, je le pensais! Je ne comptais pas te laisser... »

Uruha s'arrêta, se rendant compte du double-sens de ses propos.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit tout de même ce que tu ais fait, au final. »

Le brun se mordit les lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement.

« J'aurai voulu t'aider, que tu n'aies pas à traverser ça seul, et que tu n'aies pas à mentir en disant que tu m'avais forcé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre...

\- Tu t'y es vraiment pris comme un manche, alors. »

Au fond, tout au fond de lui, Uruha commença à sentir la colère monter et prendre l'ascendant sur sa culpabilité. Aoi avait le droit d'être blessé mais... Uruha était sincère cette fois! Cette situation le mettait dans tous ses états et si ça continuait sur cette pente... Le spectre de leur dernière rencontre flottait encore dans leur mémoire.

« Je sais! Lâcha-t-il, un peu plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Je sais, d'accord? Je t'ai fait du mal, et pour ça, je m'excuse, même si j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas changer grand-chose pour toi. »

Aoi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Maintenant, je vais te dire. Je ne suis pas parti pour te forcer à rompre le pacte. Je ne suis pas parti comme un voleur le lendemain matin parce que j'avais honte. Et je ne suis certainement pas revenu pour profiter de la situation, parce que j'étais vraiment bien à Londres, mais je suis revenu pour toi, ok? »

Son débit de parole s'était considérable accéléré sur la fin et Aoi semblait aussi surpris que lui face à cette brusque tirade.

« Je suis revenu parce que je me suis rendu compte que peut-être, j'avais mal interprété quelque chose. Mais visiblement, j'avais raison, et tu te servais juste de moi. »

Il pria, très fort, pour qu'Aoi fasse un geste, même infime pour le retenir.

« Bien, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête, l'air de réfléchir. Je vais rentrer, alors. »

Il se leva, prit le temps d'épousseter son pantalon et jeta un coup d'il à Aoi avant de se diriger vers la porte du salon.

« Désolé pour le dérangement, lança-t-il. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant l'immeuble d'Aoi, combattant de toute ses forces les diverses envie de pleurer ou de coller son poing dans un mur qui le torturaient. Il rentra difficilement chez lui, des bribes de la conversation revenant sans cesse dans son esprit.

Cet après-midi avait été une perte de temps monstrueuse. Même le fait d'avoir revu Aoi n'était pas suffisamment positif pour le faire changer d'avis. Il se retint d'envoyer un message à Kai pour lui dire qu'il avait eu tort et au lieu de ça, il enfila des vêtements de sport et alla courir dans un parc près de chez lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'activité physique, aussi fut-il essoufflé en un rien de temps, ce qui était sans importance puisqu'il voulait juste se défouler, et l'adrénaline produite par la course calma un tant soit peu son humeur déprimo-explosive.

En temps normal, il se serait réfugié dans sa chambre, mais en l'occurrence... Sa chambre était presque un territoire ennemi, encore terrassée par le parfum d'Aoi, ce qui risquait d'avoir un effet plus euphorisant que calmant sur lui.

Il rentra chez lui, rouge, suant et dans un état second. Il prit une douche et s'installa sur le canapé avec un plaid. Il se tourna et se retourna pendant plus d'une heure, incapable de trouver le sommeil alors qu'il le sentait tout proche.

Puis il se rappela avec quelle facilité il s'était endormi la veille, dans son lit. Et jura à voix basse de sa propre faiblesse.

Une fois dans son lit, le sommeil le cueillit comme un fruit mur sur une branche.

[...]

Trois mois passèrent sans que la situation n'évolue vraiment. Uruha et Aoi ne s'étaient pas revus, personne n'avait d'ailleurs entendu parler du célèbre styliste. Et suite à l'échec de leur dernière discussion, Uruha n'avait pas jugé utile de recommencer, quand bien même il en mourrait parfois d'envie. Seule son auto-préservation l'en empêchait.

Uruha avait ralenti le rythme, il prenait dorénavant son temps pour réaliser ses uvres. Il communiquait toujours avec Reita, à qui il demandait s'il serait bon pour lui de se relancer dans la haute-couture, sachant qu'il aurait tout un tas d'épreuves à traverser, sans être certain d'y trouver quelque chose - pas forcément de la reconnaissance de la part des autres, il était passé au-dessus de ça, pour son propre bien. Reita pensait que ça lui ferait du bien, et que de cette façon, il arrêterait de supputer sans fin sur toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables. Clairement, Reita incarnait la voix de la raison, mais de la raison tranquille, contrairement à Kai qui était la raison active. Uruha était plus que jamais content de les avoir à ses côtés, de façon figurée pour Reita toujours à Londres.

« Et si tu essayais une collec' inspirée de ce que tu as vu ici? Je ne sais pas, imagine Carnaby Street il y a vingt ou trente ans, tout en ayant une musique actuelle en tête, un truc bien rock par exemple, avait conseillé le blond à un moment donné. »

Uruha avait trouvé l'idée excellente et essayait depuis de travailler dessus, car l'inspiration pour une collection ne venait pas en un clin d'il. Il avait pour l'instant une série de croquis, plus ou moins réussis mais l'étape suivante lui posait un problème. Le fait est qu'il s'était habitué à ne plus faire ça seul; pendant un an, Aoi l'avait accompagné dans sa recherche de tissus et dans la réalisation des modèles. De nombreux souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit, des souvenirs heureux majoritairement; ce qui rendait le passage à autre chose plus difficile. Et envoyer quelqu'un d'autre chercher les tissus à sa place n'était pas envisageable, puisqu'il avait besoin de ressentir la texture, le poids et la transparence du tissu pour savoir s'ils conviendraient.

Il s'épuisa volontairement pendant deux jours à tailler les patrons, afin d'être trop fatigué pour réfléchir, et il alla finalement au magasin de tissu. Il passa une demi-journée et finalement dû appeler Kai pour qu'il l'aide à transporter tous ses rouleaux de tissus chez lui.

Le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Kai était si inhabituel qu'il en était immanquable. Le manager avait toujours un regard très sérieux, même lorsqu'il lui arrivait de plaisanter. Alors le voir montrer ses émotions bouleversa un peu Uruha, qui songea que Kai devait vraiment avoir eu peur qu'Uruha ne se remette pas au travail.

« Tu penses avoir le temps de tout faire seul avant le début du défilé?

\- Il faudra bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais plein de solutions de rechange. »

Uruha traversa le salon avec une pile de tissu dans les bras et essaya de ranger ses différentes pièces dans le grand placard, sous les yeux de Kai.

« Aoi n'a participé à aucun défilé depuis sa révélation.

\- Je sais. »

Que faisait-il soudainement dans la conversation? Uruha se retourna un instant pour scruter les traits de Kai, malheureusement redevenus illisibles. Il retourna à son rangement mais se tendit en entendant la suite.

« Tu ne l'as pas revu non plus?

\- Non, répondit le brun avec un haussement d'épaule qui se voulait nonchalant. Pourquoi?

\- Oh, simplement parce que vous avez été très proches et qu'on pourrait s'attendre à ce que vous reveniez l'un vers l'autre au bout d'un moment. »

Uruha se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son manager, la mâchoire serrée.

« La dernière fois, on s'est quittés en d'encore plus mauvais termes que lorsque je suis parti, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'attendais à ce qu'on reprenne notre vie commune comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il n'allait pas te pardonner directement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait que tu baisses les bras.

\- Oui, enfin, il n'avait pas l'air prêt à revenir vers moi.

\- Je pense que tu te sers de ça comme d'une excuse pratique pour pallier à ton propre manque de courage, remarqua calmement Kai. »

Uruha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il était hostile à ma présence, clairement. Et ma réaction est légitime, ajouta-t-il vivement, se sentant percé à jour par l'autre homme. Il m'a quand même dit qu'il avait prévu d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre puisque c'était fini avec moi.

\- La question est, est-ce que ça t'a blessé parce qu'il a joué avec toi ou parce qu'il voudrait aller voir quelqu'un d'autre? »

Uruha fut effaré par la précision de Kai, qui allait directement là où ça faisait mal. Etait-il jaloux ou désabusé? Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, ni même y penser pour le moment. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il faisait ça pour que je parte. C'était juste une mauvaise excuse pour me mettre en colère, sauf que je ne l'ai pas compris directement. »

Kai haussa un sourcil, comme s'il trouvait surprenant qu'Uruha en soit arrivé seul à cette conclusion.

« C'est fort probable, sauf qu'encore une fois, tu ne prends pas les choses dans le bon sens. Si tu te demandais pourquoi il a voulu te mettre en colère, plutôt?

\- Parce qu'il ne voulait plus me voir? Proposa-t-il d'un ton ironique. »

Il sentit que Kai commençait à en avoir assez de sa mauvaise foi car il l'entendit soupirer doucement.

« Ecoute, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose, et pas juste te lamenter dans ton coin. Tu es celui qui l'a blessé donc tu dois être celui qui fait le premier pas.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, marmona Uruha en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

\- Et on sait tous que ça a été très concluant, remarqua Kai en soutenant son regard. Ne baisse pas les bras et réessaye. Franchement, ça se saurait si l'amour était aussi simple.

\- Tu peux me dire à quoi ça va servir que j'essaye de retourner lui parler?

\- On a déjà déterminé qu'il t'appréciait, et c'est la même chose de ton côté, alors ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir.

\- Mais je ne veux pas me mettre en couple avec lui, protesta vaguement Uruha. »

Kai le fixa un instant, l'air de dire "Tu te fous de qui là?".

« Admettons que vous ne vous mettiez pas en couple, ce qui en soi serait une honte, commença Kai en ignorant le regard choqué du brun. Il faut au moins que tu le répares, de façon à ce qu'il reprenne ses activités au lieu de se terrer chez lui. »

Uruha voulu protester et dire qu'il n'était sans doute pas capable de réparer Aoi mais Kai décida d'enfoncer le clou.

« Surtout que c'est un peu de ta faute s'il est cassé. »

Le brun en resta bouche bée. Il avait du mal à imaginer que son manager puisse blaguer, surtout qu'il avait parlé d'un ton très sérieux. Mais c'était difficile à avaler. Il chercha ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre et ne trouva rien de valable. Il lui fallut plusieurs douloureuses minutes pour reconnaître que Kai n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tort. Au départ, ce n'était pas de sa faute puisque c'était Aoi qui était venu le trouver pour lui soumettre son idée de collaboration cachée.

Cependant, sa responsabilité avait été engagée à partir du moment où il avait accepté le plan. Et c'était de sa faute si ça s'était mal terminé - bien que sans l'obstination d'Aoi, les choses n'auraient peut-être pas dégénéré. Au final, s'il avait réfréné sa peur, s'il avait réussi à faire plus confiance à son ami, ils auraient probablement eu une discussion après leur réveil chez le brun et... ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Evidemment, Uruha ne regrettait pas le moins du monde son voyage, même si ça signifiait devoir vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir cassé Aoi. Et faire en sorte que ça s'arrange, donc faire le deuxième premier pas.

« Je vais réfléchir, parvint-il à dire après plusieurs minutes de silence. »

Kai hocha la tête, approbateur.

« Bien, je vais te laisser travailler alors. »

Il avait le regard satisfait de l'homme qui vient d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et Uruha compris qu'une fois encore, son manager l'avait depuis le départ mené en bateau. C'était presque rageant, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cette manipulation puisqu'il était maintenant convaincu qu'aller voir Aoi n'était pas la pire idée du monde.

Maudits soient ces gens qui comprennent tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux.

[...]

Deux mois et quelques jours plus tard, le jeune styliste était excité comme une pile électrique. Le défilé, celui qu'il envisageait presque depuis son retour d'Europe, était sur le point de commencer et comme toujours dans ce genre de moments, il avait l'impression que rien n'allait correctement.

Il se trouvait en ce moment dans les coulisses, spectateur de l'agitation monstrueuse qui animait les lieux. Ça courrait de partout, avec des vêtements ou des accessoires à la main, des mannequins et des membres du staff passaient jeter un coup d'il derrière le rideau et on entendait des conversations plus ou moins pressantes dans tous les coins. Uruha s'efforçait de garder la tête froide, ce qui était un effort de tous les instants, tant le stress menaçait de le dévorer. Il sentait déjà des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale rien qu'en entendant les bruits du public derrière le rideau et la musique de l'ouverture se mettre en route.

Oh mon dieu, ce sont mes vêtements qui passent en premier.

Il revint brutalement à lui, juste à temps pour entendre la question d'une maquilleuse à propos d'une de ses mannequins. Il jaugea le visage de la jeune femme et approuva. Il lui fit un bref sourire en espérant la dérider; elle semblait aussi stressée que lui. Elle lui rendit un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace et il la vit prendre son masque de scène et se diriger, très droite, vers la ligne établie derrière le rideau. Il respira un grand coup et chercha ses autres mannequins du regard. Il en avait quatre, et elles allaient se relayer pour présenter ses sept modèles à la suite. Ça allait être l'ambiance en coulisses entre chaque passage!... Heureusement, il avait décidé, sur les conseils de son équipe, que le maquillage et la coiffure resteraient identiques. En plus ils avaient aussi harmonisé pour les quatre mannequins.

Il aperçut Yumi dans un coin, en train de discuter vivement avec une mannequin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Yumi portait un veston en soie noir, sur un top blanc en coton et avec un pantalon de tailleur noir. La soie chatoyait sous la lumière des projecteurs, créant des reflets à dominante bleu-vert qui conférait à la tenue une dimension quasi surréaliste malgré sa simplicité apparente. Les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme étaient noués en chignon sur le côté. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit le jeune créateur s'approcher d'elle.

« Uruha, comment tu te sens? »

Il fit une grimace comique.

« Comme un jour de défilé où ma carrière est accessoirement en jeu, répondit-il avec un mince sourire.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Tes tenues sont géniales, comme d'habitude. Enfin non, je dois dire que c'est encore mieux que d'habitude et je ne pensais pas ça possible après Sweet Doll et Jade.

\- Merci Yumi. Une fois encore, j'espère que ton avis sera partagé par un minimum de personnes.

\- Oh, allez, même eux ne peuvent pas rester cons aussi longtemps. »

Il rit un peu et lui souhaita un bon courage pour défiler avant de chercher sa dernière mannequin, qu'il trouva près de la deuxième, en train de se répéter des choses à voix basse, comme un mantra. Il vérifia que rien ne clochait dans sa tenue et jugea bon de ne pas la déranger si elle se concentrait pour passer.

Il entendit quelqu'un crier qu'on envoyait la première personne dans une minute et commença à se sentir mal. Ses mois de travail se concrétisaient maintenant et même si les jeux étaient faits, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser dans sa tête tous les points un peu limites sur lesquels il aurait dû revenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il essaya de se calmer, et c'est justement ce moment que son traître de cerveau choisi pour lui rappeler qu'Aoi serait dans la salle. Uruha ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté mais Kai lui avait promis qu'il ferait en sorte qu'il soit dans la salle, et bien qu'Uruha préfère ignorer les méthodes de coercition de son manager, il était bien content de son efficacité.

Ce rappel que l'un des hommes qu'il tenait le plus à impressionner se tenait dans la salle pour scruter son travail était à lui seul capable de lui faire faire une crise d'hyperventilation vingt secondes avant le début du défilé.

Il ressenti le besoin de s'asseoir lorsque son regard tomba malencontreusement sur la housse blanche protégeant la dernière tenue qu'il présentait ce soir, en personne. Il en avait aussi oublié cette décision discutable de finir sa partie de défilé lui-même. Kai aurait dû l'arrêter... Oh, il avait oublié de le dire à son manager, sans doute parce qu'il savait que c'était une idée terriblement stupide.

Et pourquoi avait-il décidé ça déjà?... Ah oui, pour montrer aux gens qu'il avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et qu'il était toujours capable de les surprendre.

Bravo, ça partait bien pour ce qui était de l'énergie.

Trop occupé à gérer sa crise interne, il loupa le premier passage de deux de ses mannequins et lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il fut happé par l'agitation de changement de tenues.

La suite passa à grande vitesse, il fonctionna en pilote automatique, dispensant ses conseils, vérifiant çà et là une bretelle de robe, une chaîne de veste ou une boucle de cheveux.

Jusqu'au moment où une assistance, mandatée par Kai pour l'aider - et il était infiniment reconnaissant à toutes ces personnes qui savaient mieux gérer le stress que lui de s'occuper de son défilé - vint lui apporter sa housse de vêtement.

Il s'écarta rapidement de l'agitation ambiante pour revêtir sa tenue. Il descendit délicatement la fermeture pour en sortir la robe qu'il avait terminé de coudre la veille au soir. Elle était noire comme le reste de sa collection et lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. En un sens, ça rejoignait l'idée de sa Sweet Doll, avec ses rubans de tulle faisant office de traîne. Là, l'entièreté de la jupe était faite d'une multitude de rubans plus ou moins déchirés, tubes de tissu et lanières de cuir ce qui donnait du volume à l'ensemble. Le haut était plutôt simple, taillé comme un corset avec des baleines, en soie et découvrant ses épaules. Sa poitrine plate n'était pas un problème, généralement les mannequins étaient si minces qu'elles n'en avait guère non plus.

Il ressentit une curieuse sensation en sentant le tissu contre sa peau, si différent de ce qu'il portait d'habitude, même s'il avait déjà porté ses propres modèles lors d'essayages. Il enfila la paire de chaussures à plateforme qui allait avec et quitta rapidement son recoin pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il sentit les regards sur lui mais décida de penser que c'était de la surprise plus que du rejet. Il laissa ses cheveux longs sur ses épaules, les pointes blondes s'accordant avec le tissu noir.

Il croisa le regard éberlué de Kai et fit un sourire amusé avant de rejoindre la file derrière le rideau. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il marchait avec assurance le long de la scène, sous les feux des projecteurs, le cur battant au rythme des flashs d'appareils photos qui l'éblouissaient. Il regardait droit devant lui, car tout serait gâché s'il faisait le moindre faux pas et il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour regarder dans le public. Arrivé au bout de la scène, il fit une pose suggestive, en se penchant un peu en avant, les mains sur les hanches. Les photographes s'en donnèrent à cur joie, puis il fit demi-tour et retourna d'où il venait dans un balancement de hanches contrôlé.

Il rentra dans les coulisses avec le souffle court et l'esprit confus. Il entendit qu'on lui parlait, mais ne compris pas. Il se laissa faire quand quelqu'un le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil et ne réagit pas plus quand il sentit une main masser son épaule. Il resta absent de longues minutes, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête non plus, en raison des trop nombreuses pensées qui allaient et venaient sans répit.

Il revint finalement à lui et se mit à trembler. Il sentit que quelqu'un posait une veste sur ses épaules et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Yumi. Elle se tourna vers lui et souris.

« Je suis sûre que tu leur as fait ravaler leurs critiques pré-établies, c'était génial! Tu étais incroyable. »

Uruha hocha faiblement la tête, luttant pour se concentrer sur la réalité. Il était soulagé d'avoir au moins son approbation, il avait eu peur que même les gens qu'il fréquentait n'approuve pas cette décision de défiler lui-même, encore plus en portant un vêtement féminin, même si cette peur le révoltait puisqu'on pouvait attendre d'un monde en apparence aussi extravagant qu'il accepte la non-binarité des créations.

Yumi lui prit la main et la serra dans les siennes. Uruha caressa doucement ses doigts pour lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait le geste, et surtout cette absence de question qui lui permettait de revenir doucement à lui, maintenant que le stress avait en partie disparu.

Il devait profiter de l'instant car le répit serait bref. Bientôt il faudrait gérer les conséquences de ses choix.

Il surprit son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui et remarqua qu'il était très pâle. Ca lui avait vraiment demandé une énergie folle...

« Plutôt pas mal, pour un premier passage sur scène, entendit-il quelqu'un dire près de lui. Si tu avais envie de les surprendre, c'est réussi. »

Une seconde plus tard, Kai apparut dans son champ de vision et Uruha se détendit encore un peu plus; si Kai disait ça, c'était qu'il le pensait vraiment. En plus, le manager avait l'air calme - pas calme-menaçant mais calme-satisfait -, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été quand il avait croisé Uruha moment où celui-ci partait défiler.

« Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les critiques, mais en tout cas le public a adoré. »

Uruha relacha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir.

« Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- Prend un peu de temps pour te remettre de tes émotions, je vais demander à Aoi de t'attendre. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je n'aurai pas besoin de lui courir après. »

Sur ces dérangeantes paroles, Kai salua Uruha et Yumi et s'en alla. La jeune femme croisa le regard du brun avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

« Dis, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais... Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous? J'ai du mal à croire que tu te sois laissé embarquer dans quelque chose qui ne te convenait pas.

\- Ouais, hm... J'étais d'accord au début, et puis au bout d'un moment on s'est disputés et c'est là que je suis parti en Europe. Et du coup, il a cru me protéger en balançant ces mensonges à la presse.

\- Je vois. Vous vous êtes reparlé depuis ton retour?

\- Une seule fois, et c'est encore parti en vrille. Kai me secoue depuis des mois pour que j'aille lui parler, alors ce soir il a sauté sur l'occasion de le faire venir.

\- Allez, ça ne va pas être si terrible. Je suis sûre qu'il t'a trouvé incroyable, il sera probablement de meilleure humeur.

\- Puisses-tu dire vrai! »

Uruha se releva doucement de son fauteuil et fut pour le moins surpris de se retrouver pris dans une étreinte. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Yumi et profita du confort qu'elle lui offrait.

« Ce n'est jamais facile de réparer une relation, mais si ça fonctionne, ce sera bien plus solide après. »

Il hocha la tête et se sépara de la jeune femme.

« Va te changer maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles encore attirer l'attention? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'il. »

Uruha rougit presque.

« Je vais aller me changer. Merci, Yumi.

\- Pas de problème, fais attention à toi et réconcilie-toi avec Mr Sexy. »

Il l'entendit rire de ses joues rouges jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans sa loge de fortune. Il enleva précautionneusement sa robe et ses chaussures pour enfiler un tee-shirt qui laissait ses clavicules visibles, une veste cintrée et un pantalon en cuir moulant. Ce n'était guère moins attrape l'il que sa tenue précédente, à vrai dire. Il ramena la housse près des autres vêtements, qu'il confia aux bons soins de son assistante. Kai devait les récupérer et les ramener chez Uruha plus tard.

Il attrapa un chapeau noir sur une étagère et quitta les coulisses. Le défilé n'était pas encore terminé alors il ne pouvait pas se contenter de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la salle pour voir où était Aoi.

Comme par hasard, il tomba sur lui alors qu'il se préparait à sortir dans la rue pour aller voir devant la salle. Aoi avait l'air bien moins tendu que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, mais n'était pas complètement souriant pour autant.

« Salut.

\- Bonsoir. »

Ils s'écartèrent dans l'étroit couloir pour laisser passer deux assistants pressés avec des vêtements dans les mains. Malgré l'urgence apparente de la situation, ils sentirent que les deux jeunes hommes les dévisageaient.

« Si on allait discuter ailleurs? Proposa alors Uruha, peu enclin à susciter encore plus de rumeurs à leur sujet. »

Aoi hocha la tête et ils sortirent ensemble du bâtiment, se retrouvant dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards.

« Est-ce que tu as croisé mon manager? Demanda le brun, voulant meubler le silence pendant qu'ils marchaient vers un endroit tranquille.

\- Oui, il est venu me chercher dans la salle.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a menacé pour t'obliger à le suivre? »

Uruha ne s'attendit pas au rire qui répondit à sa question.

« Non, il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup insister, avoua Aoi après quelques instants.

\- Oh... »

Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Les choses avaient l'air d'être plus simples, et pourtant... Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois, si?

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans un bar, à quelques rues de la salle du défilé. Ils commandèrent à boire, et dans l'attente de leurs boissons, se retrouvèrent face à face sans savoir quoi dire.

« Tu... Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien, souffla Aoi, l'air soudainement pensif. Ma vie est plutôt calme maintenant, j'ai du temps pour moi et je suis moins stressé. Et toi? Je suppose que tu dois être épuisé, après le rush des dernières semaines. »

Aoi n'avait pas l'air amer, et pourtant il aurait pu.

« C'est sûr, c'était crevant. J'ai réalisé plus de deux fois plus de vêtements que d'habitudes, même si pour la plupart j'avais déjà quelques croquis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de défiler? »

Le ton du styliste était juste curieux, avec toutefois une pointe d'amusement qu'Uruha ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. Il se gratta le cou, l'air un peu gêné, soudainement, de devoir parler de ça avec la personne pour qui il l'avait fait.

« C'est d'abord stressant, puis grisant, et ça te laisse complètement sur le rotules à la fin.

\- Ta robe était superbe. Et très bien portée. »

Uruha cru qu'il avait imaginé ces dernières paroles, mais Aoi le fixait droit dans les yeux, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. C'était le monde à l'envers, non? La dernière fois, Aoi avait été celui qui se comportait comme un salaud, et là, il lui faisait des compliments?

« Je... Merci? »

Maudit soit cet homme pour parvenir à le déstabiliser. Puis il repensa au "Mr Sexy" de Yumi et s'efforça de ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer.

Un serveur arriva avec les boissons et brisa l'échange de regard entre les deux hommes pendant quelques instants.

« Est-ce que tu te sens plus libre maintenant que tu travailles tout seul? »

Alors on entrait finalement dans le vif du sujet...

« Ce n'était pas le problème de liberté, et je crois que tu le sais. J'aimais beaucoup travailler avec toi. Mais j'avais l'impression que mes créations n'étaient plus suffisantes pour tes critères, et je commençais à trouver difficile d'être reconnu juste sous ton nom...

\- Tu étais parfait, c'était juste un prétexte pour...

\- Quoi, pour me pousser à bout et ensuite te glisser dans mon lit? Demanda sèchement Uruha, incapable de rester neutre plus longtemps.

\- Non, bien sûr que non...

\- Alors quoi?

\- Je voulais que tu arrêtes d'avancer sur plusieurs fronts en même temps... Je veux dire, j'avais l'impression que ça ne te suffisait pas d'être avec moi.

\- Bien sûr que ça ne me suffisait pas, on ne devient pas le meilleur en se reposant sur ses lauriers. »

Uruha ignora volontairement le sous-entendu d'Aoi, il ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite, malgré toutes les discussions qu'il avait eues à ce sujet avec Kai.

« J'ai eu peur que tu partes.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire simplement.

\- Je croyais qu'on se comprenait. »

On entrait sur un terrain glissant.

« Je veux dire, si tu avais voulu me repousser, tu l'aurais fait avant que, comme tu dises, je me glisse dans ton lit.

\- Mais comment voulais-tu que je me rende compte de la situation? J'étais en train de faire une crise de nerfs et évidemment que tu as réussis à me calmer, puisque ça faisait des mois que j'attendais que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

Aoi resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de bien intégrer ce qu'Uruha venait de dire.

« Tu insinues que j'ai profité de la situation?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. J'aurai préféré que ça se fasse dans d'autres circonstances, certes. Des circonstances où tu aurais par exemple exprimé tes sentiments bien avant ça, au lieu de me laisser penser que tu flirtais avec moi juste parce que tu savais que ça me tournait la tête.

\- Attends... tenta de dire Aoi.

\- Et où je n'aurai pas fui avant ton réveil en pensant que tu avais fait ça juste pour me garder auprès de toi. »

Aoi fronça les sourcils.

« Je passe tout de même pour l'égoïste, dans l'histoire. »

Uruha se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est quand même toi qui a révélé la vérité, au final. Et qui en a pris toute les responsabilités.

\- Je crois qu'avec le temps j'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas, et je n'avais rien à faire sans toi.

\- Rien à faire, dans quel sens? Demanda le brun, pas certain d'avoir compris.

\- Celui que tu veux. »

Uruha fut troublé par l'intensité du regard de son interlocuteur. Il brisa l'échange et visa la moitié de son verre en quelques gorgées, savourant la vague de chaleur qui descendit dans sa gorge et éclaira ses pensées peu de temps après.

« Je ne comprends pas, est-ce que tu me pardonnes?

Aoi lui fit un sourire un peu triste. L'espoir mal contenu dans la voix d'Uruha lui fit mal.

« J'ai ouvert les yeux. Nous avons tous les deux contribués à cette situation...

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda-t-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

\- On reprend tout depuis le début? Proposa Aoi calmement. »

Uruha hocha lentement la tête.

« On reprend tout depuis le début. »

[...]

Cette nuit-là, après avoir passé des heures au bar à boire et discuter et se fixer pendant de longues secondes, Aoi et Uruha décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Aoi raccompagna la brun jusqu'à sa porte et refusa d'entrer. Malgré tout, quand Uruha se pencha vers lui dans l'idée manifeste de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, Aoi préféra rencontrer ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent sur le pas de la porte, avec une énergie nouvelle. Uruha passa ses bras autour du cou d'Aoi qui avait déjà ses mains sur les hanches du brun. Uruha se rendit compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué, et ô combien cette fois était plus réelle que ses vagues souvenirs.

Rattrapé par son corps qui arrivait à saturation, Uruha s'écroula contre Aoi qui le prit dans ses bras sans trop de difficulté.

« J'crois que tu vas d'voir entrer quand même, murmura le brun d'une voix ensomeillé, directement dans l'oreille d'Aoi qui frissonna.

\- Suis-je victime d'une sombre manigance? »

Uruha ne répondit rien et Aoi poussa la porte d'entrée avec son épaule. Il posa Uruha le temps de fermer à clé, puis retira leurs chaussures et emmena le brun dans la chambre, où il le posa sur le futon. Uruha commença à retirer ses vêtements avec difficulté.

« Est-ce que je profite de la situation là? S'inquiéta Aoi. »

Du fond de son état léthargique, Uruha dû sentir le trouble du plus âgé car il releva légèrement la tête et prit la peine de répondre.

« Je suis celui qui t'a traîné à l'intérieur. »

Aoi haussa les sourcils, moqueur.

« Avec ta force de chaton? »

Uruha le darda d'un regard noir mais se laissa faire quand Aoi vint s'allonger près de lui après avoir retiré ses propres chaussures et son pantalon.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne reprend pas tout à fait à zéro... murmura Uruha, pourtant loin de se plaindre du corps chaud allongé à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'avais pas déjà envie de faire ça quand on s'est rencontrés? Demanda Aoi avant de l'embrasser. »

Cette remarque eut le don de réveiller Uruha qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« Ça veut dire que... tu ne m'as pas juste choisi pour mes capacités?

\- Tu es doué et séduisant. »

Uruha essaya de réfléchir et n'y parvint pas. Il ne savait pas s'il était censé s'offusquer de cet aveu et décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'au moins, Aoi était sincère avec lui. Au lieu de répliquer, il s'installa confortablement, tout en essayant de rester le plus possible collé à Aoi. Il sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus comme Kai sur un journaliste trop intrépide.

« 'Ne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Il s'endormit, bercé par le son de leur respiration et la chaleur émanant d'Aoi.

[...]

Après la parution des critiques sur le défilé de retour d'Uruha, Aoi et lui reprirent leurs habitudes. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de trop se forcer, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient conscients de ce que ressentait l'autre. Chaque jour, Uruha retrouvait plus d'affaires d'Aoi dans son appartement, et chaque jour il avait l'impression que son voyage en Europe datait d'une autre époque. C'était vraiment très étrange, ce n'était pas si loin derrière lui, mais la transition entre les deux était telle qu'il sentait la différence. Il le sentait également parce qu'il avait changé, en étant à l'étranger et aussi en revenant. Le fait de devoir faire face à Aoi après ce qu'il avait fait et faire des trucs un peu fous comme défiler avec une robe... C'était nouveau pour lui.

Et à propos du défilé, il n'avait jamais reçu meilleures critiques. S'il avait été heureux au départ - il les attendait quand même depuis son diplôme - il en avait rapidement été agacé. C'était l'extrême inverse de celles qu'il recevait avant son départ, et le point commun était leur manque d'objectivité. Même s'il avait été très fier de sa dernière collection, il aurait aimé qu'on lui reproche ses défauts. Sur ce point, avoir Aoi près de lui avait été un énorme avantage car, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait l'état d'esprit compliqué d'Uruha, il avait de nombreux contacts et avait réussi à demander leur avis à des personnes qui avaient été plus objectives.

Uruha s'était tout de même apaisé, car sa quête était en quelque sorte terminée. Il avait réussi à impressionner. Il avait fait sensation et son nom était maintenant connu. Il se sentait soulagé car, maintenant débarrassé de cette volonté de prouver aux autres ce qu'il valait, il allait pouvoir exercer sa passion pour lui-même. Sans pression.

Aoi n'était pas pressé de se remettre à dessiner - Uruha soupçonnait qu'il était encore plus affecté par le manque d'inspiration qu'avant son départ - et aidait simplement le brun à réaliser ses nouveaux modèles.

Ils n'avaient pas de plan pour le futur proche. Uruha voulait retourner à Londres, et il en parlait tellement souvent que malgré sa douleur première de l'entendre parler aussi joyeusement de cette expérience qui avait engendrée pour Aoi une longue période difficile, le plus âgé se mettait à en rêver également. Il avait déjà voyagé mais le Londres que décrivait Uruha l'intriguait.

Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble à proprement parler, Aoi dormait encore chez lui de temps en temps, quand il n'y avait pas l'excuse du travail pour passer la nuit avec Uruha, mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils dormaient tous les deux mieux lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

C'est de cette manière qu'Aoi réussit à cacher à Uruha qu'il avait des éclairs d'inspiration et qu'il préparait quelque chose pour le surprendre.

[...]

Quelques mois plus tard, Aoi revint chez Uruha en fin d'après-midi, portant une housse à vêtement. Uruha était endormi sur le canapé du salon, des croquis éparpillés partout dans la pièce et la lumière encore allumée. Il se donnait toujours autant de mal pour s'améliorer.

Il ouvrit sa housse et arrangea le vêtement qu'elle contenait sur un des mannequins. Il recula d'un pas et hocha la tête. Après des nuits et des jours, il avait enfin réussi à vaincre sa peur de se remettre à créer et avait fait entre autres, cette robe.

Il s'approcha du canapé et caressa les cheveux du bruns qui remua à son contact, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il finit par bredouiller quelque chose et ouvrit les yeux.

« Hey.

\- Mm, m'attendais pas à te voir à cette heure.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Aoi vit Uruha se réveiller un peu plus à cette nouvelle.

« Ah oui? »

Il l'aida à se relever et le traîna par le bras jusqu'au mannequin. Uruha en resta bouche bée. La robe était couleur bleu nuit, en elle-même déjà magnifique. Aoi l'avait coupée comme un kimono d'apparat, sauf que le tissu semblait extrêmement léger et vaporeux. Le bas s'évasait sur les pieds et traînait derrière. Et ce qui était le plus impressionnant, était brodé sur tout le tissu de minuscules perles nacrées ou transparentes, plutôt éparses sur la poitrine et les épaules, et se faisant plus fournies vers le bas. Il avait brodé tout ça à la main? C'était trop beau pour avoir été acheté - et ce n'était pas de son genre.

Uruha s'approcha du mannequin et passa doucement ses doigts sur le tissu. Puis il se tourna vers Aoi et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Elle est vraiment magnifique.

\- Tu aimerais la porter? »

Uruha le regarda, avec l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Pour un défilé, je veux dire.

\- Tu voudrais que je la porte?

\- Si elle te plaît, oui, j'aimerai que tu la portes. »

Uruha lâcha la robe du regard pour contempler celui qui était devenu son amant. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de t'y remettre, elle est vraiment incroyable. »

Aoi se contenta de sourire et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'étreinte et du soulagement que lui apportait l'émerveillement d'Uruha.

« Ma beauté et ton génie étaient faits pour aller ensemble, remarqua le brun, un rire audible dans sa voix.

\- C'est pas plutôt l'inverse? S'étonna Aoi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Notre beauté et notre génie, si tu préfères.

\- C'est très narcissique mais ça me plaît, admit Aoi en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière comme une diva.

\- Ensemble, on va leur faire voir des étoiles, déclara résolument le brun, les yeux vissés dans ceux d'Aoi. »

Fin

* * *

J' _ai plusieurs commentaires à faire. Déjà, pardonnez-moi pour cette fin. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre et ça ne me satisfait pas vraiment. J'avais l'idée de la robe depuis longtemps, néanmoins. Ensuite, je connais bien moins Londres que Paris, alors toutes les descriptions faites sont des suppositions basées sur des recherches. Par contre je peux sincèrement vous recommander la Place du Tertre à Montmartre. Je ne connais rien non plus à la mode, la couture et les défilés, j'ai arrangé tout comme j'en avais besoin._

 _Je ne peux nier l'influence du manga Paradise Kiss (par Ai Yazawa) sur cette histoire. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil si vous ne connaissez pas._

 _Tonari, merci de m'avoir encouragée à finir cette histoire et d'avoir dessiné certaines robes. J'espère que ca t'a plu._

 _Merci à tous d'avoir lu._


End file.
